Coincidental Fate
by Polaroidal.Pen
Summary: It was just a coincidence, right? Or maybe it was luck (bad luck). Or maybe, just maybe, it was fate. For now, let's just say that the boys got more than what they bargained for. High school, normal AU? Cause let's face it, the case of romance can hardly be normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get started, I would like to say I am rather new to this. So your opinion of my story is welcomed here. Any thoughts, request or ideas are welcomed here through reviews. Thanks!**

 ****I do not own nor claim and rights to Percy Jackson**

* * *

Chapter 1- First-time Encounter

As soon as Percy opened his eyes, he knew it was going to be a rough Saturday. He woke up shivering from the crisp Autumn air and was still sore from the swim meet on Thursday (In case anyone was wondering, he totally beat their ass). Overall, his morning grogginess and common sense told him to stay in bed and take it easy for the day. But of course, Jason just had to come and insist on "taking a jog".

"A no is a no" Percy grumbled. _It's a healthy lifestyle, the basketball captain insisted. It will be fun. No way will I let you waste this gorgeous day. Come one, it's just a light jog._ No way. Nothing is going to make Percy get out of his bed. His sky blue eyes won't waver Percy's determination. The blonde Superman won't persuade him this time.

Jason gave couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. In his defense, Percy did look pretty pathetic. His jet-black hair seemed to be more disheveled-which is saying something- and his usual bright sea green eyes seemed…..dim. "It doesn't have to be a jog," Jason promised. "Maybe a walk in the park will do a little good for you. Might have a little kick start in that brain of yours."

"Hahaha," Percy rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"Come on. I'll pay for Starbucks this time."

Sea green eyes locked eyes with sky blue. Percy signed, "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Probably not." Jason grinned.

"Fine."

"Love you, bro."

" Don't sugarcoat this Grace," Percy said. "I'm going to expect a venti out of you."

Jason couldn't help but smile. Of course, Jackson does what he wants. " Wouldn't want it any other way dude. Let's get you up, shall we?"

Even if he never was going to say it out loud, Percy had to admit it was a beautiful day. The cool breeze seemed to wake him up from the drowsiness he suffered before. The light in his eyes was brought back. The sunshine made the day seem more vibrant than before. Must be an autumn thing.

" You got to admit, it pretty nice outside" Jason smirked like he always did when he was right. Which was a lot, much to Percy's distaste. Jason made the right decision to hang outside today. What a surprise.

Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Whatever dude. Besides, where are Leo and Frank? Hell, even Nico disappeared."

Jason shrugged, " Leo is occupied. He said he was helping out Beckendorf on a project of his. And I think Frank is on a date with Hazel."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "And Nico?"

"He said he wasn't available today because of a doctor's appointment"

" You mean, he's making out with Will."

Jason grinned, "Yeah, making out with Will. Sounds about right."

Percy checked his watch Tyson made for him on his birthday. Nine O'clock. "Well, it seems like we got the whole day to ourselves. What do you suppose we do?"

"We could work out."

"Don't even joke like that."

Jason laughed as Percy winced from stretching himself at the moment. Seriously, the Swim meet on Thursday took a toll on Percy, and the workout with Jason on Friday didn't help either. Jason had to admit, he was exhausted too. "We'll think of something. Before that, let's just enjoy this awesome weather."

They were at the park walking casually, taking in the moment. The whole area seemed to be on fire. Arranges of red and yellow seemed to dance around the sky as the trees basked in the sunshine. It was peaceful, to say the least. Something the two teenagers never got to enjoy in their busy high school life.

Percy was savoring the moment. After all, it wasn't every day you could enjoy some serenity. There was only so much a guy could have, especially with Leo and the Stoll Brothers constantly pran-

"WATCH OUT!"

Percy wasn't aware what happened until it hit him. No seriously. Percy was on the ground, a little dazed, trying to grasp what had just happened. Before he knew it, he was staring up into a pair of intense stormy, gray eyes.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before anything else. Any forms of advice, thoughts and opinions are welcomed here. Enjoy! (Or at least, try to)**

Chapter 2

It was at that moment, Percy realized, he was in trouble. He found himself glued to the ground as he looked up to see a girl. She was staring right down at him, and Percy never felt so uncomfortable before. Immediately Percy thought: _crap._

She wore a bright orange running jacket with black athletic tights. Her hair was blonde and curled, like a princess. She was tanned and looked very athletic. She almost reminded Percy of what a Californian teenager looked like. Almost. Her eyes ruined the complete stereotype. Not that it was a bad thing. They were gray, like an intense storm cloud. Beautiful, yet dangerous. Her piercing stare came off as if she calculated 50 different ways to take you down in a fight.

Percy immediately felt his stomach drop.

"How did yo-... when did I…? Who?-" Percy murmured, a little stunned.

"It seems like we collided," she said. "Are you alright?" She offered him her hand.

Percy just stared. He stared at the hand, then back to her, and then back at the hand. He was completely paralyzed by this girl. A fish out of water.

The girl cracked an amused smile. Percy was sure she was going to laugh at how pathetic he looked right now. Instead, she took his hand and helped him up.

As soon as their hands touched, Percy felt like his skin was on fire. The contact brought another falling sensation to his stomach, and his brain was malfunctioning. He didn't know what to do.

"I guess it was my fault that this happened. I wasn't really looking where I was running. Sorry about that"

"No. No. It's fine. I should have been paying attention." Percy let out an awkward laugh. He scratched the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous.

She seemed to study him. Her analytical, gray eyes sent another shiver down his spine. "Are you sure? You seemed to fall pretty hard there."

"It's all good. Thankfully the ground caught me in time."

The blonde chuckled. _At least she found my joke funny_ , Percy thought. Something about that made him feel a little better after making a complete fool out of himself.

" I'm guessing you go to Mykonos High? Both of you that is," She asked.

It was at that moment Percy realized Jason was there too. _Oh, gods_ , Percy thought. _He is never going to let this go._

Jason, watching the whole scene unfold, tried not to laugh with maximum effort. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, we're both juniors, attending Mykonos High. In which, I never saw you around here before. Are you new here?"

The girl nodded her head. "My friend and I came from California. We just moved here together because of our parents' businesses."

"That's cool. The name is Jason Grace. This here is Percy Jackson."

Percy saw her cross her arms as if she was wondering they were worth the trouble of becoming friends with.

"Nice to meet you, Grace," she said as they shook hands. "Percy, huh?" She contemplated.

Percy was wondering if the girl knew what kind of troubles he would cause. He thinks she does.

She offered them a golden smile. " Name's Chase. Annabeth Chase. Hopefully, we get to meet each other in better circumstances next time." With that, she began to jog away.

Percy wasn't ready for her to leave yet, though. He doesn't know why, but he didn't want her to be gone. They barely just met. But for some reason, he wanted the moment to last longer. "Wait!" He called out for her. His words stumbled out of his mouth. "I don't think you should…" Should what? Continue her route? What was Percy thinking right now?

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose a little cha-" Before she could finish her sentence, a call came from her cell phone. She picked it up. "Hey, what's up Piper?" She asked. Annabeth turned towards Percy again, " Sorry about this, I gotta answer this call. My friend here can be such a drama queen sometimes."

"Am I busy?" She glanced towards Percy again. "No, I suppose that's true. Fine, I'll meet you at the usual. See you." She sent him an apologetic smile. "I guess I have to go now. My friend needs me right now. It was nice meeting you Percy." And with that, she left. Leaving Percy to digest what just had happened, and a very amused Jason.

Percy was too shocked to process what had happened.

He was unaware of what just had transcribed. It seems that he had fallen for this blonde chick. Hard. And don't expect him to recover from this incident at all.

Jason looked over to Percy again, who was still in this dream-like state of his. "Still regret not waking up this morning?" He asked, with that sly grin of his.

"Oh, shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Leo at all. Leo and Calypso will be the part of the story as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Leo regretted refusing Jason's offer to hang out with Percy. Sure, Beckendorf was awesome. Really awesome. He knew how to deal with both machines and people, something Leo could never do. But there's only so much a person can take. Especially when he was forced to witness Beckendorf making love sick puppy eyes to Silena Beauregard while she isn't looking. Seriously, they had a major crush on each other. And they had no clue.

Leo was at his dad's workshop, the _Vulcan's Mechanic_. It was an aircraft-hanger sized workshop with a spiraling staircase that led to the second floor. The workshop was like a heaven for Tony Stark, with high-tech machines bristled everywhere, old-fashioned industrial lightings (eco-friendly, so no worries), worktables lined along the walls, and a classic Model T Ford could be seen at the corner of the room. A banner can be seen as soon as a customer walked in, proudly proclaiming: _Bunker Nine_. Although Leo didn't understand why the banner was there, it had a nice ring to it.

For now, the gigantic workshop only had three workers: Leo, his dad, and Beckendorf. Leo did think it would be nice if someone with enough experience will apply for a job here. Preferably a girl. Not that Leo wants to be picky. Business was good as always, so it doesn't help to have extra hands.

Recognizing the young man's superb skills in mechanics and blacksmithing, Leo's father had offered Benckendorf a job as his assistant, in which he gladly accepted. Charlie Beckendorf (although no one really calls him by his first name, save for Silena) was a huge African American built like Lebron James, with hands the size of a catcher's mitt. Even if he seemed physically imposing, he was kind and hard-working. A senior at Mykonos High, he was a mentor for Leo and his friends. He was the true bro every guy has a man crush on.

Everyone loved Beckendorf. Especially Silena. Brown hair and blue eyes, she was the girl everyone stares at. She was nice and caring, something Leo didn't expect when he first saw her. She reminded Leo of a popular girl in school who made fun of him, gossiped, and was condescending. Of course, she proved him wrong. Like his father always said, "Don't judge someone until you've stood at his forge, and worked with his hammer."

"Why don't you just go up to her and ask her out?" Leo grumbled. There he was, Charlie Beckendorf, the most beloved guy in Mykonos High, was checking out Selina Beauregard. _Again_. "Staring at her while she's not looking isn't going to change anything." Well to be fair, she stared at Beckendorf to. Especially when he was working on one of his projects. But Leo decided telling the poor guy will surely give him a heart attack.

"What do you mean by that?" Beckendorf seemed to be taken aback by Leo's comment. "I don't stare." He muttered.

Gods, they were hopeless. Even Leo could tell they liked each other. And Leo doesn't do well with other people. I pity both of you, Leo thought. They weren't actually going to keep this endless cycle of staring at each other, right? Someone needs to make the first move.

"Hey Charlie," Selina said. She came up to Beckendorf, her hair twirling and eyelashes fluttering. "If you're not busy, could you see what's wrong with my iPhone?"

Beckendorf stood up immediately. "Definitely. Anything else I could help you with?" Leaving Leo to work on the machine by himself.

 _Sure_ , Leo thought sarcastically. _Leave the Repair Boy to work on it by himself. It's not like a 2017 Corella im engine fixes itself._

With Beckendorf fully occupied with helping Silena, Leo was muttering to himself about how machines are better than people. Had Leo been paying attention instead of tinkering with the machine, he would have heard the door chime: a new customer. He still didn't notice the customer. He was compiling a list of tools he would need to restabilize the engine when a girl's voice interrupted him: "Excuse me, is this the famous Vulcan's Mechanics?"

When Leo looked towards the voice of the girl, he thought his head would combust into flames.

She wore a simple white blouse with blue jeans. Her skin was fair, and she seemed to be fascinated with what the workshop presented. Her face was milky pale, with almond eyes that had the color of the clear, blue sky. Her hair was straight and a little curly at the bottom. It was the color of caramel, and even with the distinct smell of the workshop, Leo was intoxicated by the scent of cinnamon and juniper. There seemed to be a natural glow around her that Leo never felt so attracted to. It was almost….. almost like a moonlight. And it wasn't that she was trying to be beautiful or anything, she just was.

 _Oh man_ , Leo thought. _She is totally off my league_. "Bienvenido!" Leo exclaimed as he recovered from his shock. "How can Leo help you?"

The caramel hair girl gave him a soft smile, and Leo knew, later that day, he had a story to tell to his friends.

"Hello, my name is Calypso. And I came here to apply for the job you guys were offering."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. Trying to do my best here tying in connections between the book and this normal alternative world. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4-

Jason was starting to worry about Percy. Ever since they bumped-quite literally-into Annabeth Chase, Percy has been in this sort of…...daze. Although Jason thought it was amusing, really amusing, at first, it was actually starting to be quite concerning.

"Dude, when are you gonna snap out of it?" This was the fourth time Jason had to get Percy's attention.

"...Huh? What did you say?"

Jason didn't understand why Percy was acting so weird. Okay, maybe the blonde was sort of pretty. _Scratch that_ , extremely pretty. But Jason didn't understand why Percy was acting like this. All Jason felt was a sense of fear. She seemed really scary in Jason's eyes. But nevertheless, Jason knew Percy was totally falling for this girl. "You know, she's going to attend our high school."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

Jason just responded with an innocent shrug. "Oh, you know," he said. "We're going to see her more often. And judging by the way you act, it wouldn't hurt to be something more than just 'friends'."

"Just shut up Grace."

Jason laughed as Percy's face started to flush. It wasn't every day Jason had the chance to leave Percy speechless. Jason swung his arm around his buddy.

"Come on Kelp Head. Let's get some food, cause I'm starving. I told the rest of the guys to meet up at the usual."

* * *

Jason loved _Elysium_. It was where he met most of his friends, where they hung out all the time, where he made awesome memories. It was his home. And he knows the rest of the guys feel that way too.

Elysium was a paradise. It had everything: great food, a comfy cafe, library, barbecue grills, and even great wi-fi. You name it, they got it, which was no surprise to Jason. It was built by both the _Vulcan's Mechanics_ and _Minerva's Mark_. The best engineering company and the most innovating architectural firm working together were bound to create something magnificent. Jason knows how capable both the companies could be. Leo's father, Hephaestus, was a genius. And although he never knew Athena, the chief executive officer of Minerva's Mark, Jason could tell she was a mastermind. Point aside, Elysium was a thing of beauty.

The clubhouse was three stories tall, with an outdoor swimming pool, a climbing wall, and a volleyball court. The first floor served as the dining hall where diverse food was provided. The second floor was the cafe and library where Jason got his homework done. The third floor, dubbed as "Isles of the Blest", was Jason's favorite floor. Isles of the Blest was a giant room with gray walls and white window. The balcony outside had a hot tub and offered a wonderful view of the city, _New Rome_. Cushioned chairs, couches, and beanie bags meant comfort. A foosball table, plasma screen tv with Xbox, Playstation, and Netflix meant no boredom. A mini fridge, barbecue grill, and a pretty sweet ice cream maker meant no hunger. It was great.

Jason walked in Elysium and immediately saw Travis Stoll flirting with Katie Gardner. Travis trying to flirt with Katie was no surprise to Jason. He had this major crush on her and all of his friends teased him about it. He was a fun-loving prankster, tall, with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs over his blue eyes. He had elvish features with a sarcastic smile and messed around with Leo and Percy, much to Jason's annoyance (And Nico's). Mischievous and cunning, you had to be careful around him when the spark in his eyes gleamed, if not, you'll end up with a bag filled with shaving cream. Jason learned that the hard way. But Travis was also loyal and kind, and Jason respected him. A junior in Mykonos High School, he was the captain of the track team. He also had a younger brother, Connor Stoll.

Katie was rolling her eyes as Travis tried to tell her a funny joke. But Jason could tell she was trying not to laugh. Although she was in full denial, she did have a soft side for Travis. Katie had brown hair and brown eyes. She was bossy and feisty (Jason wasn't going to lie, she was a _little_ scary), but she was also patient and compassionate. She constantly scolded his friends when they were up to no good. Katie made it her responsibility to keep Travis, Leo, and Percy in check. (For that, Jason is eternally grateful. It was tough being the only sensible guy in the group. Maybe besides Frank, occasionally Nico, but ever since Will came along, it's been a different story.)

Percy walked towards Grover and Rachel, who were making bets on how many bruises Katie would leave for Travis. But Jason decided not to join them. Jason headed straight to the counter. His stomach was empty and he was craving some Elysium-signature barbecue pizza. He stood in front of the counter, as Chris Rodriguez was helping out with the service. With his arms crossed, he was waiting for the line, until an annoyed voice behind him caught his attention: " Okay, fine! I admit, he _was attractive_. Happy now?"

Behind him stood Annabeth Chase, the intimidating blonde girl Jason and Percy met before, and right next to her, stood….

Annabeth noticed who was in front of her. "Jason! Surprised to see you here." Annabeth turned to who she was talking to. "I think this is where you introduce yourself."

Jason was stunned. Right next to Annabeth stood the most beautiful girl Jason has ever met. She seemed to be a Native American descent, with dark tanned skin and enchanting kaleidoscopic eyes that seemed to be changing colors constantly every time Jason looked into them. Her brown hair was choppy and uneven with thin strands of braids on the side. She was wearing a simple orange shirt and short jeans. Although he knew she was definitely not trying to look hot, Jason thought she was a knockout. Jason took a hard gulp. _Damn_. And Jason thought Percy had it bad. Jason was no better.

The beauty queen gave him a million drachma smile. "Jason, was it? Nice to meet you. My name is Piper."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup. Just wanted yall to know, I making sure Calypso stays in character while she interacts with Leo. Hard, but doing my best. Enjoy!**

Leo wondered if there was a special protocol for hiring employees. If there was, then Hephaestus must have completely ignored it. No request for a resume and no request for a job interview. Heck, Hephaestus didn't even make a job application form. And even Leo thought that was necessary. At least get those papers that have _I have read the terms and conditions._ But Leo should have known better. After all, he was there when Hephaestus hired Beckendorf:

"You're not one of my automatons, are you?"

"Umm… No sir."

"You're pretty good with that hammer, eh? I see you used it before, and I'm impressed."

"Umm… Yes, sir. I had plenty of experie-"

"You want to work here?"

And bam. Beckdorf got the job. An _excellent_ job, might Leo add. After all, the Vulcan's Mechanics was one the best workshop in the state of New York. Leo did suppose that should call for a selective job process, but Hephaestus had keen eyes: he knows a genius when he sees one. He doesn't need a standardized testing or procedure to know if a person can use a hammer or not. Impress him, and you get the job. Easier said than done. Leo knew his father. Hephaestus was almost like a god when it comes to engineering. Good luck trying to catch his eye. _Hell_ , it took Leo ages to catch his father's eyes. It wasn't that his father was disappointed in him. Hephaestus was proud of Leo, that, Leo could guarantee. But Hephaestus, although a nice guy, had a fatalistic view of living beings. Leo couldn't blame him. Not when he learned that Hephaestus' mother tried to abandon her son, just because she thought he was ugly. Leo understood that. But sometimes Leo had to admit, Hephaestus was an awkward, distant father. What Leo was trying to say, Hephaestus was hard to impress, and the girl was against the odds in getting the job.

Leo stared at the girl. She was definitely out of his league. _She's applying for the job here,_ Leo scolded. Right. He forgot.

" Oh, right. My name is Leo. Welcome to Vulcan's Machines." Leo clasped his hand together. He gave her a cheerful grin.

Calypso crossed her arms and gave Leo a playful smirk, the gentleness was gone."Valdez?"

Leo wavered his smile. Leo wondered how Calypso recognized him. "How did you-?"

Calypso gave him a stare. " Well, your father is the most inventive genius New York has to offer. I can recognize him anywhere."

Leo snorted. They all could. Leo darkly thought, _well there's a reason why Tia Callida tried to abandon him_. " That still doesn't explain why you know me. I mean, I like to say I got my looks from my mother."

Calypso gave him a smirk, "That's debatable, besides you don't physically resemble him. You look like you could barely lift a screwdriver."

 _Geez, isn't she a ray of sunshine._ Leo thought. _So much for being that nice goddess who saved heros on a paradise island._ "Well, Sunshine," Leo said. " You don't look much of an engineer yourself." That was technically true. She reminded Leo of those popular girls at school with that smirk of hers. She was pretty but haughty. Leo felt an immediate attraction. Annoyance, Leo corrected himself. Nobody questions Leo's ability to build. Nobody. Not even if she looked like a smokin' hot goddess. "If you want a job here, then you gotta have skills like Super-Sized Mcshizzle." He flexed his biceps towards her.

Calypso gave him a laugh. It was a happy sound that made Leo's heart drop. Totally irrelevant. "We'll see about that, just lead me to your father first."

"No need for that, " Hephaestus grumbled. He was leaning on the door of his workroom. He was huge and had a bushy beard. Crippled, his leg was attached to a walking assistance he made himself. "Calypso, beautiful as always."

Calypso bowed her head respectfully and Leo was shocked. "Wait!" Leo exclaimed. " You two know each other?"

Calypso ignored him (Of course). " The Court case ultimately ruled that my house arrest has been lifted. And my circumstances with Atlas changed. Especially with an appeal from Iapet- I mean Bob."

"Wait," Leo held his hand in a t-formation. "Time out. House arrest? _Exactly_ who are you? Some kind of criminal?"

Calypso ignored him, again. Hephaestus gave him a hard stare that seemed to say, _Don't ask. Not now_.

Hephaestus turned towards Calypso. " Lifted, eh?" He scratched his beard. "Hmm. Father will surely complain about this. But, who cares?" Hephaestus clasped his hands. Like father, like son. "Welcome to the Vulcan's Mechanics!"

Leo was shocked. No test? Hell, even a simple question, "Can you fix?" would have been fine. His father couldn't be serious, could he?

"Wait. You can't be serious." Leo glared at Hephaestus. "You're just gonna hire that girl, just like that?" It wasn't right. Leo spent countless hours trying to let his father approve Leo working at the Vulcan's Workshop. He was never the one to get jealous easily. But this wasn't fair. She just waltzes in here, insulted Leo's pride, and just got an excellent job.

Hephaestus gave him a sympathetic look. A look of pity. _I'll explain later_ , his eyes would say.

"Hey," Calypso snorted. "I'm right here, you know. You're stuck with me, Repair Boy"

Leo growled at her. That's what his friends called him, and it was only cool when they said it. Only them. This was not the way he was expecting the day to end. He sure wished he was with Jason and Percy. _At least they don't have girl problems at the moment_ , Leo thought. (Boy, was he wrong)

* * *

Leo was a teenage boy. That was the truth. He was interested in things just like any other guys out there. He enjoys cheering for Jason while he dominates a basketball game. He enjoys watching Percy destroy competition in a swim meet. He enjoys rooting for Frank while he's a total beast in a football game. He especially _enjoys_ the small chats him and his friends have at the Vulcan's Mechanics while he's repairing some machines. He was into sports, cars, and food. He was a guy, after all. But that also meant he was into girls. Leo may not know anything about girls. But he knows when something is attractive. He knows Katie is attractive, especially when she's mad (Don't tell her he said that). He knows Clarisse is attractive when she's in the mood to smile (Don't tell her he said that). He knows Reyna is attractive when she's not glaring right into your soul (Okay, REALLY don't tell her he said that). Point is, Leo had the basic gist of what's hot and what's not. And all though he hated to admit it, Calypso was hot.

She was braiding the bronze wiring faster than Leo could ever have. Leo couldn't help but stare at her grimy fingers. It didn't help that Leo thought there was nothing hotter than a girl willing to get her hands dirty. But it was a general statement for rhetorical purposes. This didn't apply to Calypso specifically. It didn't.

"Huh," Leo grudgingly admitted. "That went faster than I expected." He was still staring at her as she was trying to fix a broken machine. A sweat dripped on her forehead, onto her clothes. She changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. At the moment, she didn't seem like a goddess, but she was still (annoyingly) beautiful. But her T-shirt was covered in oil and her cinnamon-toast hair was tied back.

Leo thought it looked great on her. But that was completely irrelevant. Right now he had to focus on his work. He can't let some amateur one-up him. Leo tried his best, but he couldn't stop and stare at Calypso as she was working her magic, softly singing a song in an incoherent language. Maybe Greek? Whatever it was, it was beautiful. It made Leo feel safe and happy. It brought back happy memories with his frien-FOCUS.

He totally wished he accepted Jason's offer in the morning. At least, he would have avoided the trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**All right! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy, and it would be nice to see how ya'll like it or dislike it. Any comments are welcomed here. I guess.. I digressed. Enjoy.**

Jason was paralyzed. So many thoughts came to his mind, but none of it was comprehensible. Here he was, in front of an _extremely_ attractive girl. And he was completely paralyzed.

"Umm… You okay?" Piper asked, leaning forward a little. Piper looked a little worried. Concern was starting to show in her kaleidoscopic eyes. Jason made a mistake by staring into them. Her eyes were hypnotizing and Jason felt such a strong pull to her; he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. His face was starting to heat up and he was praying that he could hold himself together. "You look like you're going to throw up."

Jason tried to speak, but she left him tongue-tied. A million things to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. He just nodded his head.

Piper tilted her head a little. A smile slowly started form on her face. She had her eyes on him. Was she… was she checking him out? Jason immediately felt self-conscious. He started to worry that the glasses ruined his facial structure, he never liked them anyways. Or that his hair was sloppy at the moment. "So… You're Jason. I'm assuming?" she said. Jason? Oh right. His name was Jason. He temporarily forgot for a second. She was really starting to affect him in a weird way. Why was he acting like this?

Jason tried to breathe, but he was frozen. "Ye- Yeah," Jason finally stuttered out. Oh, gods, he was a mess. "Jason. Jason Grace." He managed to spit it out.

Piper laughed. It was a little restrained, as if she found Jason funny, but didn't want to embarrass him. Jason found her really cute when she laughed. He started to relax a little.

"Come on, Jason," she said as she walked past him. "The line is getting shorter."

Annabeth followed her and when she was right beside Jason, she gave him a small chuckle, amusement in her eyes. _Good luck_ , the gray eyes seemed to say.

Jason just stared as the girls ordered their food. He tried to move, but he found himself stuck. He didn't realize his hands were shaking until then. Jason instantly regretted making fun of Percy that morning. He was no better.

Piper looked back at Jason. She gave him a smile that made his heart drop. "You coming?"

Jason took a big gulp. He knew him and his friends were going to be in a world full of trouble. And there was no way out.

They were waiting for their foods to come up. Jason was leaning on the side counter and was felt a quick jolt when Piper stood next to him. Their hands were only inches apart, and Jason's hands were starting to sweat again.

Piper looked around the Elysium. "This place is amazing," she said.

"Best place New Rome has to offer," Jason grinned. "Leo and his dad really outdid themselves on this one. The architectural design is also great, I gotta hand it to Minerva's Mark on that one."

"Really?" Annabeth. She crossed her arms and smiled at Jason. "I'll tell Mom you said that. I'm sure she will appreciate it."

Jason was stunned. "Wait," he said. "Your mom is Athena?"

Piper chuckled, "Yep. And she's just as smart as her mom is." Jason didn't seem to have a hard time believing that.

Jason turned towards Piper. "What about you? Don't tell me you're the daughter of a billionaire actor or something like that."

Piper froze. She laughed nervously, "Hehe, well-"

"Oh look, our foods ready." Annabeth interrupted.

Piper seemed to be relieved of the subject change, "Yeah, wow! The food looks great."

Jason stared as Piper took her tray. Family issues? Probably. Jason knows all about those. He shrugged. It wasn't his place to be nosy about it. They didn't know each other that well. They had just met, after all.

"Where are we going to sit?" Piper asked. They took their food and it seemed as if they were going to spend their lunches together.

Jason grinned. Oh, Percy was going to love this. "Near the window," Jason responded. "They're hanging out over there."

He pointed towards his friends. He could see Katie was yelling at Travis, probably at an inappropriate joke he said. While he was gone, Hazel and Frank must have arrived. They were sitting together on one of the armchairs, talking with Rachel. Grover was trying to calm down Katie, although, with that red face of his, he must have thought the joke was pretty bad himself. Percy was too busy laughing to notice they (Annabeth) were approaching him.

Travis was the first to notice them. He stopped staring at Katie, who was scolding at him and gave Jason a playful grin. "Jason! What's- woah, who are the new chicks?"

"Travis!"

"Kidding, KitKat. You're the only chick I'm into."

"Shut up Stoll," Katie responded, her cheeks were colored red. She gave him a weak glare and faced Piper and Annabeth. "Hey, I'm Katie, and this idiot right here is Travis."

Travis bashed his eyelashes playfully, "I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot."

Katie just rolled her eyes, "Whatever Stoll." she mumbled. Jason didn't think it would be worth the mention that Katie didn't even deny it.

Piper laughed. "I like her already. The name is Piper, and lovely gal right here is Annabeth."

Annabeth shook Katie's hand, "Pleasure to meet you," she said. Although she seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Katie and Piper, Jason could tell she was distracted. She was occasionally giving glances to Percy's directions.

And Percy. Poor Percy. The poor dude couldn't keep his mouth shut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, it's been awhile. Writer's block and being so busy left me screwed. I had a plot and everything for this story, but after everything that happened, I forgot where I was going with this. Sorry about that. Anyways, I'll try to bounce back on all of this. Reviews would be great and like always, enjoy. This one is kind of short just because I wanted to establish but not procede with everything about Jason and Percy. Don't worry, my bros will get some later.**

Chapter 7-

"You're doing it again," Jason said. "You're looking like you're in pre-cal again. Completely lost."

Percy just glared at Jason. "It's not like you're any better. You're completely smitten by this 'Piper'."

Jason scoffed at the accusation (which was completely true). He was blushing heavily, and glanced sideways, towards Piper. They sitting diagonally across from the long table. Far enough to not hear the girls, but close enough to see them clearly. Emphasize clearly.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "You're checking her out. Again."

Jason waved it off. "That's not important right now."

"Sure it is."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't change the subject, Kelp Head."

"But it's true," Percy simply stated.

"It's not like you're any better," Jason bit back.

"Well-"

"You're both hopeless," Grover chimed in. He was leaning on his hand across the table. He smiled at them. They never change. "I never would have lived to the see the moment where both Percy and Jason are flustered over some girls."

"Shut up." Jason and Percy said at the same time. Further leading to their embarrassment

"You know, instead of staring at them, you could just oh, I don't know, talk to them?"

"Talk? To Chase? No way, she looks like she could rip my head off when I say something wrong." Percy shook his head.

Jason snorted. "This is coming from a guy that called one of his teacher a 'drunken snot'' in Latin. How you manage to do that, I have no idea."

Grover chuckled. "It's not like you're any better. I mean, who recites a Latin poem on a Greek Literature?"

"Hey, it was an accident!" He defended himself, scowling at Percy as he was snickering.

"That's beside the point. It wouldn't hurt to go and try to talk to them. Show them around. Be their guide."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Since when have you told us to be assertive?"

Jason joined in. "It took you how long to ask out Juniper?"

Percy quipped, "Trick question, Juniper asked first."

"You sure bet I did."

"Juniper!" Percy exclaimed. "Glad to see you here."

She was petite with curly, amber hair. With an elfish face, Juniper smiled at the boys in greeting and lean forward to hug Grover from his back. She kissed his cheek, "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Oh you know, just Percy and Jason being wimps."

"Hey!"

"They won't even say bye to the new girls."

Jason looked confused, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Grover laughed, "If you hadn't noticed, they're leaving right now, see? Oh look, they're hugging Katie. That's a dangerous trio."

Percy jumped up, "Crap!" And ran towards Annabeth who was making an exit. Jason right by him.

Juniper rolled her eyes at the scene. " Boys."

"Hey, wait up!"

Annabeth and Piper turned around to see the guys running towards them, faces flushed red (Don't assume it's from the running).

Percy ran up to Annabeth who was staring at him in the eyes. The direct eye contact made him feel uncomfortable, but he pushed that aside. "Leaving already?"

Piper gave them an apologetic smile, "Yeah, sorry about that. A friend we made when we moved here said she got a job and we wanted to check it out."

Jason mumbled, and Piper tried to understand what he was saying. She smiled. "Pardon?" She tried to press on and make him speak louder.

Jason's audibility barely changed. "You don't suppose, er, to hang out with us a bit longer?"

Piper stared at Annabeth. They locked eyes and seemed to have a silent discussion. Annabeth sighed, "Well, it doesn't hurt to-" Before she could make them happy, a phone call interrupted her.

Deja Vu called, he said he was returning.

Annabeth gave them an apologetic look, "Sorry I got to take this. Hello? Yeah, what's up Calypso?... Okay, okay, calm down. Who is this Leo kid that you're talk- okay, okay, we'll be there."

Piper gave Jason a smile, cheeks slightly pink. "Sorry, sparky. Maybe later?"

Jason gulped, "Yea- yeah. That sounds nice."

Annabeth stared at Percy. She seems to be doing a lot of that. Maybe that's good? "See you around to Jackson."

And with that they both left the boys speechless. Again. What a day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Here's tip for you guys, don't be a soon-to-be a senior with college apps hanging on his neck. This is terrible and I'm constantly screaming on the inside. Anyways, here's a work. And honestly, I don't know how girls function. I really don't. So try to enjoy and review...**

Chapter 8-

"Unbelievable! Just the sheer amount of immaturity!" Calypso fumed. She was pacing herself around her house, trying to contain her annoyance. Tried. " The nerve of that kid! Just… Ugh! What am I suppose t-"

"You know," Piper smirked, "It's been awhile since you're this smitten. I was losing hope on you, Cal." As Calypso was practically trampling her own carpet, Piper was lying on the couch, feet poking Annabeth's side, much to Annabeth's irritation as she was intently reading a book.

Calypso glared at Piper. "Not funny." She crossed her arms and sighed. "You wouldn't understand how annoying that kid is."

After Annabeth cleared the couch of Piper's feet, she raised her eyebrows."Right, because we both know you have such a huge temper with annoying people," sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Blood rushed to her face. Whether it's because of anger or embarrassment is unclear. Perhaps both. You just never know with girls.

Calypso crossed her arms. "What are you implying here."

Piper immediately stood up and faked a faint with her hand on her forehead, leaning on Calypso, much to Calypso's annoyance. "Help! My name is Calypso and I've fallen in love and can't get up!" Such a drama queen.

Annabeth seemed to take in amusement as well. "Yes, according to my research, I fully believe that Miss Ogygia had contracted a lovestruckitis." In her Annabeth-Knows-Everything-Tone, while fixing the non-existent stethoscope she pretended to have on her neck.

"You guys are terrible." Calypso grumbled. She soften her glare as she saw Piper on the floor laughing while Annabeth was giggling uncontrollably. "Anyways, you guys said ya'll wanted to check out the building right? The one Mrs. Chase helped make."

"Oh yeah," Piper said as she wiped a tear away. "You see, our lovely gal here decided to-get this- check out a boy instead of the building." She tried to hold it in. And laughed again, this time leaning on Calypso for support.

"Piper!"

Piper was wheezing and had trouble breathing. "Oh man, you should have seen her! It's like she was trying to study!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annabeth tried to defend herself. She didn't understand what Piper was implying.

"Study his biology."

"Calypso!" Annabeth flushed at the accusation. "Jackson may be attractive, but that doe-"

"Excuse me, teacher?" Piper, in a mock-innocence, raised her hand, imitating Annabeth during class.

Calypso in response, shifted her fake glasses. "Yes, Miss Chase?"

"This term called 'boys', what is exactly is it?"

"Oh you should know Miss Chase," Calypso said in her fake scold. "You should have memorized the terms when you studied your "Love for Clueless" class! "

"It's not like you guys are any better than I am!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Sure, Annabeth. Because the first step to having a crush is to buy a book about it."

Calypso quipped, "I thought the first step was to glare at the person and look as intimidating as possible."

"Haha," Annabeth muttered sarcastically. "Aren't you two hilarious." She tried to calm her nerves by going back to reading.

This caught interest from Piper. "What book is that?"

"It's none of your business."

Calypso caught Piper's curiosity as well. "Jeez, I know you're a bookworm and all, but I haven't seen you this close to a book before."

"What are you- Hey! You can't just take it." Annabeth protested.

Piper ignored her.

"What is this? The title says "Falling on the Right Side of Love" By…. Venus! VENUS?!" Piper could recognize her Mom's pen name anywhere with her pink highlighted signature. Venus, the name of the actress who captures the hearts of men everywhere on the big screen. On the back Piper read, _Having boy problems? Want to know how to attract one with a snap of a finger? Well, consider me your love goddess because this book is here to help. This will be your ultimate guide to boys_ \- Yep, that's her alright. "Annabeth! I know you're hopeless, but I didn't realize you were this hopeless!"

If it was possible for Annabeth's face it get any more redder, it did. She quickly snatched her book back. She wanted to sink into a hole and never leave.

Piper took pity on her. "Aw, you poor thing." She patted Annabeth's head. "Don't worry about it. Ya'll are going to be so cute together. Percabeth, I ship it already."

Annabeth, despite her embarrassment, glared at Piper. "You just worry about getting Superman to properly to talk to you."

Calypso raised her eyebrows, "Superman? Really, Piper? You manage to finally get a guy looking at _your_ direction instead of us?"

Piper gave her a smirk. "Don't worry about me, I got him wrapped around my pinkie, and I fully mean to keep him." Although her cheeks were painted pink, she wasn't ashamed to admit what was happening. Whether she could hold the facade build with fake confidence, she wasn't sure.

Calypso gave her a sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing. Come on, we should probably get dinner right now."

Annabeth stood up, happy to drop the conversation about boys. "Sounds good to me." As she exited the house, she could see Piper hesitantly standing by.

Piper mumbled something.

"Pardon?"

"You don't suppose….. I could read the book after you…?"

Annabeth gave her a smile. "This is a book from your mom. I'd assume you have access to it whenever possible."

"I don't want my mom to learn of this."

Annabeth laughed. "Alright, sounds reasonable to me."

"Thanks, I also think we should give Calypso one."

"Not a chance." The voice outside made it absolutely clear she was in denial.

Piper laughed. Calypso was hopeless. So was Annabeth. And maybe her. But she merely shrugged. _It was romance_ , she thought. _It can't be helped with._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Percy's head was hurting. He was lying on the couch, messaging his temples as Leo paced back and forth restlessly. Unfortunately, as much as he cared about his dear friend Leo, Percy just didn't care enough to hear his rantings. Something about… Cal.. Calypso? _Strange name_ , Percy thought. But her name sounded familiar… But that didn't matter to Percy at the moment. After he met the blonde upstart, his head was hurting. A lot.

"Dudes! Are y'all even listening to me?"

"No," Percy dully stated. "We try our best not too."

Leo feigned a hurt expression. "Wow. Feels bad man."

"Honestly," Frank said as he shifted his position from his chair, "It seems to me you just have a crush on her."

Leo held up a t-sign made with his hands. Timeout.

"Woah, let's not make such a preposterous accusation here."

Jason, who was reading from his book, looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look, Grace."

Percy got up from the couch and attempted to pinch Leo's cheeks.

"Aww," Percy said in the most condescending and sarcastic manner possible. "We were giving up on you, Valdez."

Leo scowled. "Excuse me?"

Jason laughed. "He's right. We were starting to think that you were going to build yourself a robot as a girlfriend."

"…Excuse me?"

"Oh, you know," Percy joked. "Build a robot and install a very, very naughty program that will let-"

"PERCY!"

Percy and Jason were too busy laughing while Frank's face glowed red after that vulgar joke.

"Douchebags." Leo murmured. "I have douchebags for friends."

Percy fist bumped Jason. "Thanks, we try our best."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I'm not the one who's dying over a blonde chick I can barely talk to."

"Touché."

Jason gave a wide grin. "You should have seen him this morning when the blonde bumped into him."

"Don't you laugh, Grace." Percy glared at him. "You're the one who lost a pair of balls when talking to that Piper girl."

"At least I could hold a conversation with my crush."

"Stuttering doesn't count as one, bro."

Leo crossed his arms. "Oh, and Y'all were making fun of me for arguing with a girl."

"At least I could hold a 5-minute conversation with her."

Jason and Percy stared at Leo.

"Okay, maybe the 'conversation' involves a lot of yelling. Like a lot. But still, at least I can,-you know-TALK."

Frank watched his three friends arguing, trying to out-snark each other. He was amused at their desperate attempts in denial of their infatuation. It sort of cute to watch. He checked his phone to see that Hazel had texted him.

 _Hey, what are you up to right now?_

Frank looked up at his phone to see Leo, Jason, and Percy yelling at each other.

 _Just having some bro time with the guys._

Hazel responded. _Lol, I bet you guys are talking about the girls today, right?_

She may be younger than the rest of his friends but she was extremely perceptive. _Do you consider yelling in the same intellectual hemisphere as talking? Than yes._

 _Ugh. Boys. Are you willing to meet up with me later today?_

Frank smiled. _Hey, hey, hey, I thought I had to be the one who had to be assertive in this relationship._

 _Right… And how long did it take you to ask me out? Lol,_ jkjk _. But still, it took you forever._

Frank shrugged when he read the message. It was true. He used to act like his friends were acting at the moment when he liked Hazel: too scared to do anything.

 _True dat… But still…_

 _But still what?_

Frank stared at his friends once more, recollecting his own memories of romance.

 _You can't really expect anyone to act rationally when it comes to romance._

 _Okay, mister. You can lecture me and recite poems all you want. So are you coming?_

Frank got up from his seat. He may not know much about romance but as the only person in the room with a girlfriend, he felt some sort of qualification to make his statement: Percy, Jason, and Leo were in deep, deep trouble. But as he remembered his own memories with Hazel, he thought that perhaps, it would be trouble that would be worth it in the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Travis was pretty nervous, which was funny because this wasn't the first time they've hung with each other. But still, the frequency of their time together doesn't change the fact that she was still frightening. They were at the Library to study. Or at least, Katie was. She held her hair back on a ponytail as she flipped through her Macroeconomics textbook. Travis, on the other hand, was sort of distracted.

Travis tried. He really did. But she just looked too good at the moment for him to study the effects of aggregate demand on the interest rate. They were sitting side by side (close, like really close) so that they could share the same textbook. Sitting so close to her, Travis could smell her warm strawberry scent. And it was at that moment that Travis couldn't deny just how intoxicating she was to him.

Travis was distracted to a point where he missed out on what Katie said.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Katie scowled.

"Huh?" Travis found himself back to reality. Only a glare from a Gardener could keep a Stoll in check.

Her glare soften as she made eye contact with him. "Travis," she said softly, but firmly. "Focus."

Travis had a hard time facing towards her. He fought to keep his face from burning up. "Sorry, it's jus- er, I mean- yeah, I got you."

He looked down at the problem shown. "What you did was correct, but don't forget that as you change the aggregate demand curve, the equilibrium price level should also be shown that it changed in the graph."

Katie nodded her head as she went back to her notes to make the adjustment. "All right, thanks."

Business and economy came easily to Travis. The concept of money, trading, communications… It all came naturally to him. So Travis was at the Library on a Saturday with Katie, so that he could teach her what he knew best. But sooner or later, Katie would help him out with their Environmental science course. This symbiotic relationship wasn't new to them: they've been tutoring each other for ages. So in every sense of the word, it was a fair trade.

 _They were a fair trade_ , Travis thought.

"Stoll," Katie interrupted his thoughts. "I think it's time we study Environmental science now."

"Huh?" Travis said. Then he saw her saw her pick up a huge green textbook. "Oh yeah, okay. Sounds good to me."

The silence between them as Katie went back to studying allowed Travis to submerge in his thinking again. One would accommodate what the other lacked. And it just wasn't with academics. Travis was a goer. He lived his life with pace, always going somewhere and doing something. But Katie? Katie was a stayer. She live her with rigidness and tenacity. Against the winds of life Travis would have gladly rode, she would place herself down like a tree. And within this philosophy of how they lived life, they balanced each other. Katie was there to keep Travis from drifting away too far. And Travis, well, without Travis, Katie might never leave where she was planted.

 _Geez_ , Travis thought. _I'm thinking way too much into this._

"Travis," Katie said softly. "You forgot to incorporate the 10% energy rule for your free response."

Travis looked down to see the haphazard writing that was his own. "Oh shoot," Travis realized. "Sorry about that."

As Travis tried to rewrite the entire answer again, Katie gently placed her hands on top of his. His heart stopped a beat.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, concern on her face. "You seem awfully distracted today."

Travis had to look away from her. Katie looked way _too_ attractive for him at the moment. And his thoughts weren't helping either.

"Nothing," Travis murmured. "I'm fine."

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Alright, if you say so." And with it, she went right back to work.

 _A prankster and a gardener_ , he mused. They worked well with each other. They would help what the others didn't know. But forget about school and forget about the long metaphor and analogy Travis tried to come up with before. In the most purest way possible, Travis needed Katie in his life. And now, he would be the first one to admit it.

"Hey, Katie," Travis softly said, trying to bring her attention.

Katie looked up from her textbook at him, eyes wide with curiosity.

He leaned forward, slowly and slowly, until their lips met, just as their hearts did a long time ago. He could taste the strawberries in his mouth.

After they parted, Katie almost screamed at him. "What was that for?" Her face flushed red.

Travis smiled. "Oh, you know."

That smile of his always seemed to get Katie Gardener, but that was irrelevant at the moment (at least, that what she tries to tell herself). "Know what?" She demanded, her face was still red.

"I'm just really grateful for you."

"Whatever, Stoll," she tried to push it off and get back to her studies. But clearly, she wasn't complaining about what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

It was a clean shot for Jason. Nothing but net. He let the ball bounce for a couple times before he ran to pick it up. Beads of sweat dripped onto the ball, but that didn't matter for Jason as he positioned himself on the three-point line. He dribbled through and pulled up for a midrange jump shot.

Every time Jason felt troubled or stressed, it was expected to see him in the gym, just playing basketball. It helped him clear his mind out. And that day happened to be a very long day for him.

He tossed the ball up in the air and sprinted towards it. He then jumped up to meet it and slammed it inside the rim. A self-alley-oop.

He felt stupid. Getting hung over a girl he barely met. He felt stupid for thinking how insanely attractive she looked. How he noticed her hair was chopped up- as if she was trying not to look good but failing miserably to do so. How he saw her hands and just wanted to hold them. How –

Erm, you get the point.

Jason shot a three-pointer and watched it go in. He let the ball bounce a couple times before he noticed how tired he was. He sighed.

"Tough luck, eh?"

Jason didn't even need to look behind him to know who it was.

"You tell me, Jackson," Jason replied.

Percy walked over to Jason with his hands in his pocket. He was staring at Jason as if he was expecting an answer.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," Percy replied. "Come on, it's time you take a water break."

There they were, sitting side by side against the patting of the gym walls. Jason was sweating pretty heavily. Of course, Percy gave Jason some respectable distance.

Percy was the first one to break the silence.

"Do you ever get the feeling when there's a moment…"

"And?..." Jason asked, but he knew where Percy was going.

"A moment," Percy continued. "Where after such moment, you know everything will never be the same again.

Jason stared at him. Percy can be pretty deceptive at times. He was always smarter than he let on.

"Yeah," Jason stated simply. "I guess."

They both sat there in silence. After all, for both of them, there was nothing else to say about it. They both knew what happened that day. The question was, what were they going to do about it?

"I need that scholarship," Percy stated.

Jason understood. Percy came from a poor family. His father- a marine biologist of some sort- got lost in the sea and was missing in action.

"I mean," Percy stated. "Thanks to Paul, my mom is finally happy again and we don't need to worry about starving or anything."

It was true. Paul Blowfis was a pretty amazing guy, Jason admitted. He was certainly an upgrade from the last…

"But I can't let him pay my college tuition. What kind of a jerk would do that?"

"A smart one," Jason replied.

Percy laughed. "True, but you get the point."

"But that's not the only reason," Jason said.

Percy hesitated for a while. "Yeah." He took a deep breath.

"I owe it to my dad, at least. I… I was a nobody before I found swimming. I made myself today through swimming. I owe it to my dad to achieve what they said I can't: make it to college."

"And if it's through swimming that they'll let me attend Olympus University, then I'll gladly take it."

Jason stared ahead. He understood what Percy felt: to take pride in what was his passion. But he wasn't as high stakes in basketball as it was for Percy in swimming. His family, as messed up as it was, was rich. Insanely rich.

"You already know my dad," Jason sighed.

Percy winced. "Yep, he's not my number one supporter."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

He shook his head. "Don't be, it's not your fault.

"Thanks."

They sat there, mind filled with problems and heart filled with burden. It was at that moment that they felt very, very tired.

"You know," Percy said to lighten the mood. "I talked to Piper before this."

Jason snapped his head.

"What?"

"Oh," Percy said nonchalantly. "I was strolling around the park, minding my own business. Then I crossed paths with her and we decided to go get ice cream. Her treat."

Jason curtly responded. "Good for you. I hope you had fun with her."

"Aww," Percy teased. "Is someone jealous cause he wasn't there instead?"

"Kill yourself."

Percy laughed and patted Jason's shoulder. "She's a really great girl, you know. Down to earth and charming."

Jason shook his head, slightly bitter that Percy had the chance to talk and get to know Piper before him. Only slightly.

"Your point?"

"My point," Percy stated as he got up. "Is this."

He stood in front of Jason and patted his shoulders.

"Good luck."

Jason flinched at the gesture. "Pardon?"

"I said good luck. Your priorities. With keeping your family together, with basketball, with student council, and with your friends."

"Hey," Jason got defensive. "It's not like your plate is light either."

"All I'm saying is that you have priorities. Make sure you place them at the right place."

Jason simply stared at him.

"Piper is too good of a person to be placed last," Percy continued. "Even for you."

"Yeah," Jason said. "I know, I'll figure it out."

Percy started to walk to the exit.

"What about you?"

Percy stopped his tracks and stared back at him, wanting an explanation.

"What about you? What about Annabeth?"

He simply stared at Jason, eyes filled with stress. "I don't know."

If there's one thing people make a mistake about Percy is that his most consistent personality is his 'happy-go-lucky' spirit and upbeat attitude. His troubled past made him- at times- cynical and dark. Percy was more than what he showed. And no matter how many times Jason saw Percy laugh and joke around in public, Jason always knew the truth.

"Hey, Jason," Percy said, snapping Jason out of his own reflecting thoughts.

He gave Jason a smile that possibly showed just how strong he truly was.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out. Both of us."

Jason swallowed his spit. "Yeah," he said. "I'm sure we will too."

 **So yeah... I'm back. I do plan on finishing what I started. (Even if might take forever). But as I'm writing, reviews and thoughts would be appreciated. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Numbers

As crazy as he sounded to his friends (which happened quite often, actually), Leo loved math. He absolutely loved numbers and how they floated around in his brain. Like engineering and anything else that came with technology, Leo was good at math. It was as if the numbers spoke to him.

So here he was, sitting at his desk and attempting to solve an integral problem on his journal. It was hard, but not too hard. Just complicated enough for him to take his mind off of things. He was warped into his own world of numbers and equations, laws and theorems so that he escaped reality. Leo was so caught up in his work that he barely noticed someone was calling for him.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you? That's the only empty desk around here."

He looked up to see a pretty, athletic blonde. She was holding a couple of textbooks in one arm and a sheet of paper filled with a schedule on the other. A new girl, Leo thought.

"Oh yeah," Leo said, as he scooted his desk slightly to the other side to make room for her stuff. "Sure.

The blonde said, "Thanks," and sat down.

Of course, being the nice person that he is, Leo held up his hand.

"Name's Leo Valdez, nice to meet you."

The blonde turned her head towards him with interest in her eyes. "Valdez, huh? Hephaestus's son?"

Leo squinted his eyebrows with suspicion. "Yeah…" he said. "How did you know?"

She held our hers. "Chase. Annabeth Chase."

As they shook hands, Leo said, "You're assuming I know what you're saying. To which, I still don't."

"Which part do you want to listen first: the fact our parents work with each other, or that you work with my closest friend?"

Leo winced. "Honestly? Neither."

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, both are a pain. But that's not how things work around here."

"Alright," Leo sighed. "Parents. Let's go with that."

"Your father," Annabeth explained. " And my mother, as smart as they are respectively, know that they're even smarter together. Even though they work for independent firms, they often collaborate to build and create basically everything."

Leo nodded. "Makes sense. Now that I think about it, I've heard about you from my dad. But why are you guys here?"

"My mom decided it would be wise to relocate closer to Hephaestus's headquarters. Because apparently, they're working on some kind of huge project."

"How big does it have to be to move the headquarters of a firm from one major city to another?" Leo asked.

"Big."

"Oh, okay then."

"Apparently this has something to do with Zeus." Annabeth continued.

Leo whistled. "Woah, Jason's pops is involved in this too?"

Annabeth nodded her head. "The blond kid, right?"

"Yep," Leo said as he spun his pencil around a couple times. "I guess that explains why you're here. But that still doesn't explain the second part."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh right, Calypso."

"We don't speak of that she-demon here."

"She told me to watch out for this 'scrawny Latino kid that's super annoying'."

Leo just shook his head in disbelief. "I'm so glad she's warming up to me."

"You guys are perfect for each other."

"Shut up."

Annabeth laughed. She was glad to know Leo felt the same way about her. He seemed like a good kid. And she knew Calypso was a kid good. And according to her sound logic, they were going to be a good couple.

Leo scowled at her. "What are you smiling about?"

Annabeth said nonchalantly, "Oh nothing." She waved her hand around. "Just thinking of how you guys are a good match."

Leo scoffed at her. "I don't do emotions. I don't like people."

Annabeth tilted her head. "Not even a little?"

"I don't do relationships." Leo asserted. "Look at these numbers right here."

He showed her his math journal, full of complex equations and notes. There were scratch marks everywhere.

"I'm like… a number." Leo said. "I'm supposed to be in a computer or applied to a machine, not be in some kind of poetry or literature."

Annabeth stared at the journal. "You know," she stated. "You could have just used a simple _u-substitution_ to solve the problem."

"Oh for Pete's sakes, the application of an integral solution by u-substitution would be impossible on a function of a computer program. But that's not the point here!"

Leo sighed. "The point is, I'm not fit for a relationship. Plus, I think it's stupid."

Leo was a number. "Yeah," Annabeth stated. "I got it."

And she couldn't help but think that she was also in a case similar to Leo's.

"Come on," Leo said. "Class is about to start."

 **Yay, it's another one. (I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Forgive me) Reviews and thoughts would be appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Reconciliation

Percy was drowning. He made another stroke with precision and power. Left stroke. Right Stroke. Breathe. His thought drifted off to his conversation with Jason.

"We'll figure it out," he said before.

Percy quickened his pace. Before he knew it, he already finished his practice. He was winded and tired, but his mind was still racing. He got out of the pool, showered, and dressed. Percy was drowning. But it wasn't water that was overwhelming him.

Percy walked out of the gym with his school backpack and his gym duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Outside the entrance, he saw a pretty girl with cinnamon hair. His heart jumped when he saw her. He took a deep breath.

"Hey."

She turned around towards the source of the voice. She was slightly taken back when she saw who it was but immediately recollected herself to respond to him. "Hey," she said softly.

"It's… good to see you." Percy said with uncertainty.

She gave him a smile. "Outside the gym is a horrible place to catch up, don't you think?"

He smiled back. Beautiful as always, he mused. "Of course. I think I might know a good place then."

Here they were at a café together. With so much to feel, with so much to think, and yet, unable to say anything.

"So…" Calypso tried to start the conversation as she took a sip of her drink. "How have- gods, this drink is _amazing_."

"Oh yeah," Percy said as he took a bite out of his chocolate chipped cookie. "They like to call it 'nectar'. Pretty good stuff."

She smiled and looked around the café. " _Isis Café?_ Pretty generic name, but the design and drinks here are amazing."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, Isis is pretty cool. But be careful, she'll try to sell you a gluten-free muffin for no apparent reason. She's an amazing baker, but even she can't pull that off. Heck, no one can."

"I take it that you didn't enjoy it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy said sarcastically. He picked up his chocolate cookie and showed it to her. "I _loved_ it. That's exactly why I eat it so often."

She laughed at his joke. She has a cute laugh, Percy thought. Then again, she always had. The joke did its job of lightening the tension between them. They neither hated, nor loved each other. They were stuck in a limbo, caught between the land of relationship, friendship, and exes. Who they were to each other in the past was definitely more than friends, but at the same time, it wasn't quite a relationship. And yet, to say that they were 'friends' was a bit… Percy didn't know the word, but he felt it. Whatever the word was, Percy knew that they weren't 'just friends' in the past.

"Where do we start?" Percy asked.

"Let's start with that hair of yours, Jackson," Calypso smiled. It was a bit sad and a bit pained, but that seemed to be the underlying motif for the two. "You've never seemed to be able to keep it in check." She reached out and brushed a part of it off his head.

He remembered the first time she did it and flinching. This time, he knew better. Her warm, slender fingers brushed over his face. He remembered the last time they met, involving some tears, a kiss on the forehead, and a flower pot that Percy tried to keep alive through all this time.

"You know," Percy said. "I still have it. Your flower."

"Cause you wanted to?" Calypso asked. "Or cause you felt obligated to?"

"A little bit of both," Percy admitted. "But the flower was the only thing I had of you. It was a reminder. I couldn't possibly let it die."

"I'm glad." She said. It was a genuine smile and full of appreciation.

"Yeah," Percy simply said. "I'm glad it's still alive."

"I'm guessing your mother is the primary reason why it's still alive?"

"Probably," Percy mumbled.

"…."

"Okay, fine. Yes, it was mainly because of my mother. Oh, and Katie."

"I thought so," Calypso said as she laughed. "But still, it's nice to see you try."

Percy shrugged. "It's a nice flower. All my friends seemed to like it."

"They are beautiful," Calypso agreed. "Do you remember the garden?"

Percy's mouth ran dry. "Of course I do."

Calypso put her cup down and stared at him.

"Calypso…" Percy said. "You're finally… here."

Here. It was a good choice word. He didn't say independent, happy, or free. He said 'here'. After all troubles of the past, they were able to face each other again. And perhaps, despite the tragical fate between them, they were content with that.

"Yes," Calypso gently said. "I'm.. here. Just like you've promised."

"I'm sorry," Percy winced. "I'm sorry for not keeping it sooner. Mr. Grace was just being a jerk."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for," Calypso said. " My lawyer, Eunomia, was amazing at her job."

Percy sighed. "No one complained?"

Calypso shrugged. "There are always going to be some people unhappy about it."

"Well, screw them. I'm going to show you around the city sometime. Just like I promised."

Calypso smiled. "I remembered that. Strange to think it would come true one day."

"Life is all about living long enough to see your dreams come true."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say _Disney._ "

Percy smiled. "Hey, hey, Disney is great. Especially _Little Mermaid_."

Calypso laughed. "You and your ocean fetish. Seriously, it's weird."

Percy put his hands up and shrugged to admit it. She wasn't _technically_ wrong about it.

Calypso smiled when she saw him laugh. He was different now. She wondered if it was still there. Calypso stared at Percy and saw a subtle scar that ran across his neck. Subtle, but deep and big. So it finally healed. She dropped her smile and reached for him, tracing her finger through his scars.

"Please tell me," Calypso said. She sounded weary, but angry. "Tell me that the _monster_ is gone."

Percy winced. The scars around his body seemed to burn at the moment. "Yeah," he said. "He's gone. We have Blowfis now."

Calypso raised her eyebrows, waiting for a further answer.

"He's a great guy. He's nice and understanding. Heck, he's the reason why I'm at this high school. We owe a lot to him."

"Good," Calypso said. "Then where is he?"

Percy seemed to stare off into space, thinking about what happened. "I don't know," Percy decided to say, which, was true. "I don't know where he is, nor do I want to know."

Calypso nodded her head, understanding what it feels to have a someone in your life that ruined you. As she took her hand away from his scars, she noticed just how attractive Percy has gotten over the years. Sure, he was always cute when they were young, but now, he looked powerful with that wind-swept hair of his and sea-green eyes that could draw anyone in.

He seemed so different now. She would remember his eyes in the past: scared, confused and sad. "You've changed," Calypso said.

Percy examined his body. As if he tried to see himself evolve over the years. He was tall, muscular, and tanned. Years of swimming probably helped.

"You seemed so… _helpless_ when we were young." Calypso continued. "As if you had no control over your own life."

"It took me a while," Percy said. "To know that I'm like, the captain of my own ship."

Calypso smiled. "I'm proud of you. And for me… I've got a long ways ahead of me."

"Hey," Percy said. "It's a journey. So don't rush it. Besides, you have friends now you can count on."

He seemed so insecure before. But now? He was full of confidence. He was still Percy in everyway possible. He was sarcastic, oblivious, and clueless, but he was compassionate, loyal, and smart (surprisingly).

Calypso smiled. The path that they took separated, but they have come to intertwine. Perhaps not connected with romance, but they were there. Connected. The feeling of watching someone you care about grow, it brings warmth and pride to her chest. Now, it was her turn to grow.

"Hey, Percy," she said. "You've become something great, you know that?"

Percy stared at her, expecting her to go on.

"A hero."

"Sound cheesy, but…thanks"

"Also, Annabeth is pretty hot if you ask me."

"It's time to stop."

 **You know. My writing lately has gotten really angtsy and metaphorical. I kinda hate it. But oh well, I'm trying my best to write right now. So tell me how ya'll think about it and review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- A start

Travis stifled a yawn. It couldn't be helped. It was just so boring and irrelevant. Here he was, at the student council meeting, leaning across and poking Katie with his pencil. And Katie, a little irritated, tried to swat his hand away.

"Can you stop that?" Katie demanded.

"But it's just _so_ boring!" Travis whined. "I don't get why I'm here."

Katie rolled her eyes at his response.

"You're the captain of the track team, you tell me."

"All I requested was some new water bottles!"

"Yes, Travis" Katie sighed. "That involves asking for Student Council for some funding so that you have the _money_ to buy it."

Travis gaped at her. "We are literally children. Why on earth does a high school student council control something that's an adult's job."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"Mr. D…"

"Oh, yeah," Travis muttered. Dionysus, or "Mr. D", was the principal of their high school. Travis had no idea how he was qualified, but Mr. D was in placed charged as 'punishment'. Travis forget the logistics of it, but Mr. D hated students. And being as lazy as he is, he basically put the student council in charge of everything. "I completely forgot about that."

Katie snorted. "You tend to do that often."

"Hurtful," Travis said. More often than not, it was Katie who snarked at Travis more than anyone else. He spun his pencil around a couple times. He looked at his pencil, and then at Katie. And back to his pencil.

"You're not ticklish are you?"

Katie stiffened. "No… Why you ask?"

Travis ignored her question and doubted her answer. _Well, only one way to find out._ And in an instance, Travis poked Katie's ribs.

Katie gave a quick yelp before quickly covering her hand over her mouth. _Cute_ , Travis thought.

She glared at him, cheek and neck flushed. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked innocently. "I'm just taking my notes here and planning on how to propose properly in front of these esteemed students… Why you ask?"

"Travis! That's loads of-"

"Excuse me," Renya interrupted. "Is there anything that seems to be a problem here, Gardener?"

Oh.

Katie looked around nervously. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on them now.

Jason raised his eyebrows, unable to hide the smirk from his face. "Would you both like to go out and… 'settle' your differences in private?"

With Jason's suggestion, a couple of giggles and snorts echoed through the room.

She was _definitely_ going to kill him once they were done.

"No it-"

"It's fine," Travis interrupted. "It was my fault. I was finishing up the budget plan for the Track team, and I wanted to ask Katie's opinion on it."

He picked up a paper in front of him, and sure enough, there seemed to be numbers, graphs, and an explanatory essay on it.

"This paper explains our estimated cost for tournaments, travel expenses, gear, and of course, new water bottles," Travis explained.

Katie was impressed. She thought Travis was going at the meeting without any preparations and just beg Jason and Reyna, (the heads of the council), for some money, hoping to get some biased help because of his friendship with Jason. But clearly, he came prepared.

Reyna raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, we'll see how your proposal and be the judge of it."

"It's not unreasonable," Travis promised.

"Besides," Katie added, "the track team always has a great record. They have been doing well since the Stoll brothers came in. You should take that into consideration. After all, the merit system is still in semi-play, right?"

Travis glanced at her, slightly surprised to see she was placed on his sides.

"She's right," Jason said. "I mean, the basketball and swimming-"

"Don't forget football!" Frank added.

"Right, those teams have proper, organized funding because we still account for the merit system. The track team should benefit from it as well."

"Of course," Reyna said. She gave a suspicious look to Katie. "But we must see the proposed plan without any… 'biasedness' towards it though."

Katie blushed at her accusation. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Anything else?" Jason asked, looking around the room. "Alright, good job guys. Meeting adjourned."

Katie walked outside the room to see Travis waiting for her.

"Hey," Katie said.

"Thanks for your help," Travis said. "I completely forgot to add about the merit thingy."

She smiled at him. "Don't mention it."

With her smile, Travis was fully enthralled by her. She can be so pretty sometimes, Travis thought. He didn't mean to, but he was staring at her lips. He remembered the kiss at the library. Would she mind if he did it again?

"Well," Katie whispered as if she could read his mind. She leaned forward just a little. "What are you waiting for?"

Was that a green light? Travis didn't know, but ah, screw it. Travis slowly leaned forward.

Slowly, slowly they almost met. They were inches apart when-

"Oh, hello."

Both Travis and Katie jumped back to see Jason smiling at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jason said, not really sounding sorry at all. "Did I interrupt something important?"

Crap.

"No, not at all," Travis said, trying to look composed.

"We were just chatting," Katie added.

He just gave them a smile. _I know what you guys are up to_. "As a leader and a person responsible for executing proper etiquette…

"No PDA you two," he teased.

"We weren't doing any of that," Katie denied. "We're just friends."

Travis nodded in agreement. _Just friends,_ Travis thought. _Right…_

Jason rolled his eyes. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

Katie sighed. "Shouldn't you be getting home now? It's getting pretty late."

Jason checked his watched. She was right, it was pretty late. "Yeah, I should. We should head out now."

"Coolio," Travis agreed.

Katie checked her phone. "You guys go ahead without me. I have to wait for someone."

Jason tilted his head. "Who?"

And right on cue, as if she was there the whole time, there was a voice behind him.

"I'm here."

Jason jumped at the sound of her voice. The familiarity of it made his stomach drop.

"Piper!" Katie exclaimed, staring at Jason, unable to hide her smirk. She walked over to Piper as Jason tried to recompose himself. "It's good to see you, how was your first day here?"

"This place is amazing," Piper said. "It's so nice here, and everyone is amazing. Although the principal was a little thoughtless and rude."

"Yeah," Travis snorted. "He tends to be a jerk, like, all the time." He walked over to Piper and held out his fist.

She fist-bumped him back. "Glad to see too, Stoll."

"Stoll and I are in the same history class," Piper explained as if she thought Jason wanted an explanation. To which, he did.

Jason grew slightly annoyed and disappointed. Was everyone able to see her beside him?

Travis smirked at Jason. "Yep, in fact! She's my partner in crime in the class."

She laughed as Travis placed an arm around her shoulders. "The misfits of history, that's us."

Katie's eyes twitched a little at the scene, but she quickly dismissed that.

"Anyways," Katie said. "We should get going by now."

"Oh right," Travis said with a smile. "I'm thinking about getting some ice cream before."

"Again?" Katie scoffed.

"What? Ice cream is the food for the gods."

"Fine," Katie grumbled. She looked at Piper and Jason. "You guys coming with us?"

Piper checked her bag. "Nah, I can't. I have to it seems I didn't buy enough supplies," she explained.

Travis nodded his head. "Makes sense, what about you, Jason?"

"Sure-" Piper elbowed him hard-" I mean, I gotta go. Maybe next time."

"Alright then!" Travis decided. "Just us two, KitKat!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Jeez, just don't be an embarrassment in public, Stoll."

They both walked as Travis made a feigned a hurt expression. "Me? I would _never_."

"You're so annoying sometimes."

As she saw them walk away together, Piper said, "cute."

Jason tilted his head in confusion. "Wasn't Katie supposed to go with you?"

"Yeah," Piper smiled. "But looks like she completely forgot about that when Travis asked her."

Jason just shook his head. _Romance_.

"How was student council meeting?" Piper asked as they headed out of school themselves. From a different direction with Travis and Katie, of course.

Jason shrugged. "It wasn't bad."

"Really?" Piper asked. "So it's usually bad?"

Jason stared at her. "I mean, it's not bad. It gets a little annoying, I guess."

"How so?"

"I guess I'm just expected a lot."

"To be an athlete star, a scholar, and a leader," Piper said, talking to confirm his answer.

"I guess," Jason said.

"I wonder… How many people see you as Jason Grace, rather than just, 'Jason'?"

Jason stopped his track at her question. According to most people, he was always the 'perfect' student. He was the role model revered by students and adored by teachers. He was placed at the pedestal. As much as he was something, he was nothing without it. How ironic.

"I don't know," Jason admitted. "But why do you ask?"

Piper just shrugged. "You remind me a bit about Annabeth."

It was partly true. Piper often had to help Annabeth when she felt as if she only had brains and nothing else. Some days Annabeth took pride- intense pride, might Piper add- in her wisdom, but some days, she felt lost about it.

To rely on something so temperamental. Very dangerous, Piper thought.

Besides, Piper was curious. Piper was curious about Jason. She wanted to know who he was. She can whole-heartily admit his attractiveness, intelligence, and capabilities. But she wanted to see him beyond all of that.

"I'm interested in you," Piper admitted. No flirting. No hints. And absolutely NO DRAMA. That's how Piper rolled.

"And you want to know… who I am without my accolades or status."

He was smart, Piper thought.

Jason sighed. "I don't know. I don't know how to answer that question."

"I see," Piper said.

"But," Jason added. "I could say the same to you. And I can tell you have status. You have that look in your eyes about it."

Piper shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Then, how about we answer our questions… together?"

He was looking forward, too afraid to be facing her.

Piper smiled. "Yeah, I could do that."

"And, we could start with Office Depot."

Piper remembered the fact that she needed new paint supplies for her art class tomorrow. It seems he remembered too during the conversation with Katie and Travis. How thoughtful.

"Yeah. I think that's a good start too."

 **I think that'll do for this chapter... Hopefully my plot will pick up its pace get to the actualy part of the story... But we'll see how that goes! Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think by reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Warming Up

It was going to be another lazy morning, or so Leo thought. He woke up inside the workshop and lazily tweaked some parts of the machine. It wasn't until Travis texted, "Meet me outside _The Elysium_ ," that Leo's Saturday was picking up the pace. Leo was making his way until he heard a casual voice behind him.

"Sup."

Leo turned to see Percy jogging to catch up with him. Leo couldn't help but roll his eyes as the autumn breeze blew over Percy's hair, emphasizing the facial features and such. There Percy goes, Leo thought. Looking like a hero and whatnot.

"Dude, what is with you?" Leo asked as Percy slowed down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, confused (which happens pretty often if Leo can tell you).

"Why is it that every time I see you, there's this… 'dramatic' flare to you?"

"I don't know," Percy shrugged. "You're the one who flirts with every girl you can find."

"How is that anything related to this conversation?"

Percy rolled his eyes, but had his smile. "Remember that time you tried to ask Jason's sister out?"

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

"How about we not?"

But Percy wasn't done yet.

"Or the girl from Quebec. 'Khione' was her name?"

"Okay, okay! I get it."

Those weren't definitely not the highlights of Leo's life. Percy snickered as Leo cringed at those memories.

"Very funny," Leo grumbled. He lightly shoved Percy as he continued to laugh.

In no time, they were met with Travis who was leaning across the building. Next to his leg was a dark green backpack.

"Hey," Travis greeted them. "You guys ready?"

Leo eyed the backpack, curious on what was inside of it. "What's the plan?"

"Okay," Travis started to explain. "You know how the season is autumn and so-"

"'Autumn'? I'm pretty sure you mean fall." Percy interjected.

"I gotta agree with Percy there," Leo added.

Travis rolled his eyes. "That's not the point."

"Who on earth says Autumn?"

"Look," Travis said with slight exasperation. "Katie refers to it like this, and I'm pretty sure she's right like 100% of the time."

"Whipped," Leo muttered as both Percy and him snickered.

"Haha, very funny." Travis just shook his head. "All I'm saying is that we replace one of the syrups used for pumpkin-spiced lattes with…" He searched his bag and brought out a container with some viscous, gray liquid. "This."

Leo squinted in suspicion. "What is that?"

"Vinegar," Travis responded. "Taste terrible when drank raw." He opened the container and let Leo smell it for confirmation. Sure enough, it was vinegar. Leo's nose completely revolted against the sharp smell of it.

"Dude," Percy whistled. "Drew and her gang is gonna kill us if they find out."

Travis shrugged. "They disserve it. So, are you guys in?"

Percy scratched his head, pretending to look like he was thinking. "Either this prank or listen to Frank talk about the biological difference between crocodiles and alligators."

Leo laughed at Percy's comment. Frank and his obsession with animals.

"Alright, I guess you're in then. What about you, Leo?"

"Either that or dealing with Calypso for the entire afternoon."

Travis smiled at his joke. "Alright dudes. Let's get started."

Getting inside the wasn't hard for them. Argus, the manager, was kind enough to let them 'sneak' in without notice. He was cool like that.

As the huge cafeteria conjoined with the kitchen. The trio made their way into the kitchen and sneak inside the supply room. They would go in, unnoticed, replace the syrup, and sneak back out. Easy mission.

"This is it," Travis said as they were in front of the door.

"It's locked," Percy stated.

"Do you really think that's a problem to me?" Travis asked. Of course, Leo thought. Travis was a master lock-picker.

Travis got out a paper clip as he started to jam it inside the door.

"Just give me a few minutes, cause the security precautions here is tough. Even for me."

Percy sat down as he watched Travis do his magic. "Okay, so now what?"

"Well, we wait and make sure no one watches us," Leo said as he looked at Travis intensely focus on picking the lock. Imagine if he focused this hard while he was studying.

They all sat there nonchalantly. For a prank, it was a relaxed environment. It wasn't until they heard a feminine voice at the cafeteria that they began to be alarmed.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

The voice sounded really familiar to Leo, but he ignored the feeling. He looked at Percy and Travis.

"You could go out and distract her," Percy suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Leo asked. "What am I suppose to do? Make her a sandwich?"

"Just go."

Leo grumbled. "Fine."

Leo grudgingly got up and walked toward the source of the voice. It wasn't until they made eye contact that he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh no," Leo said. "It's you."

There stood Calypso in all her glory. She widen her eyes in surprise.

"You!" she said, as if she was accusing him of something. "What are you doing here?"

It bothered Leo that she looked really good in just a plain t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It bothered him a lot that she looked so good without even trying.

Leo sighed. He had to make up a lie. Quick.

"You know. Um. Just helping out Chris Rodriguez with the kitchen."

She raised her eyebrows with skepticism. "I never knew you were the one to cook."

Leo crossed his arms in defiance. "I never knew you were the one to be skipping work."

She blushed at his accusation. "I could say the same for you."

"I'm technically not a worker there. I just help out my dad."

"You're impossible."

"So I've been told," Leo said sarcastically. This wasn't the first time they argued. Ever since Calypso came along, they've been bickering nonstop. He leaned across the tray liner, staring at her. He wondered if the banters that they had truly intentional or just for amusement. "Seriously, aren't you suppose to be working on that project of yours?"

"I already finished," Calypso simply stated. She gave him a smug smile. "Some of us can actually have the skills to finish what we build you know."

"Hard to call knitting as 'engineering' skills you know." Leo rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who asked me for help," she refuted. "Do you see the irony in that?"

"Fair point," Leo admitted. He had to admit, there was a slight thrill every time they talk. Some warm feeling every time they talk. It was annoying.

"Be honest," Calypso said as she leaned across the tray liner as well. They were close, with the pan holders for the food only thing that was separating them. "What kind of prank is it this time?"

"How did you?-"

"Warnings from Katie about your… fiasco." She said.

"I see."

She was waiting.

"Swap an ingredient from the pumpkin spiced latte for something else."

She frowned. "I was about to ask for one."

He looked at her with surprise. "I don't remember you as the one to be so… basic."

"Hey it taste good," she sounded defensive. "It's not my fault. It's the first time I had a chance to drink something after I was…" she trailed off.

"After what?" Leo asked. He never knew about Calypso's past. Somehow, Percy knew. It happened on a late Friday's night of conversation when Leo realized Percy knew Calypso. It bothered him. Leo doesn't know why, but Leo wanted to about Calypso's past. She still annoyed him though.

"Don't worry about it," Calypso rolled it off. "I just don't see why you guys would need to target people who drink it"

"Me neither," Leo admitted. "But seeing the Drew completely freak out about it would be great. Besides, Travis wanted to."

"Travis, huh," Calypso raised her eyebrows. "That's interesting."

"Tell me about it," Leo said. "Usually, Travis tries to prank on Katie."

"Hmm, that's suspicious."

"Travis has it bad."

"You don't think it's funny how Katie was complaining about Drew was messing with her plants?"

"Hmm," Leo noted. "That doesn't sound like a coincidence."

"That cute of them," Calypso snickered.

"Whipped," Leo snorted.

"Well, it is Katie."

"You're right."

"Well, since it's for a 'noble''- you could definitely detect the sarcasm- "I suppose I'll allow it this time."

"Hey, since when did I need your permission to do stuff?" Leo said. But even then, there was a good humor behind it as he gave her a smile.

"Don't I always?" She was smiling too.

"As my gratitude, you want a pumpkin-spiced latte?"

Calypso laughed. "Don't push it, Valdez." She had a cute laugh, Leo noticed.

As they chatted across the cafeteria trey line, Leo couldn't help but realize, she was a remarkable women. Perhaps, she was warming up to him. She was still annoying though.

 **Hey guys. Well, here's another one. Hope you guys can enjoy this. I'll try to pick up the pace with this story. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- A chance

Annabeth tilted her head sideways, trying to look at it from a different angle.

"Still a no for me," Annabeth muttered. "I just don't see how this could possibly be a face."

"Ignore the white blob on the corner," Piper said. She was looking down at the map, trying to figure out where the next best place to go. "I think that should bring out the eyes."

Annabeth squinted hard. "It got worse. I was thinking the blob was a nose."

"It's unfortunate that I can see your point now."

It was a casual Saturday evening, where Annabeth and Piper were touring around the city. They happened to be in the museum district, _Muses_ , as people call it. Annabeth happened to really enjoy the scenery of the places the city provided. The district was flourishing with architectural collections, much to Annabeth's pleasure. After some nice sightseeing, they walked out of the contemporary art exhibit and saw the outside view. There was an ancient Greek style water fountain with statues dedicated to Poseidon (the mythical sea god, of course) and the beautiful view of the sunset made Annabeth appreciate the beauty of architectural design even more.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Annabeth asked Piper.

"You shouldn't get that turned on by some water fountain," Piper joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Piper. "Ha ha, very funny. I could say the same to you with tofu."

Piper rolled her eyes. Annabeth liked to poke fun at Piper's choice in not eating meat.

"Honestly, Grace is going to have a tough time."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "What's he got to do with this?"

"You're vegan. He's a guy."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm vegetarian for your information. Plus, he's already cool with me choosing to eat tofu burgers."

"Oh? So you guys are dating. You work fast, Pipes."

Piper blushed. "I've only been on one date, Chase. Besides, you're the one who won't even acknowledge Percy despite clear well that you have a massive crush on him."

"I do not!" Annabeth defended.

"Right," Piper rolled her eyes. "I just don't see why you won't bother to just, talk to him."

"It's not that easy."

"We've been here a month now It's shouldn't be this hard to talk to a guy you're interested in," Piper argued. "He's easygoing and laid back. He really is the easiest person someone can talk to."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Annabeth just stared into the water fountain. She wished she could just talk to Percy as Piper did to Jason. But she wasn't hard-wired like that. Sappy romance, crushes, or dating wasn't something Annabeth was used to. It wasn't that she was shy or antisocial, but she just didn't understand relationships. Maybe that's why she empathizes with Leo so well. Math and numbers were consistent and easy. People? Those were not.

As she was staring at the fountain, she couldn't help but notice a teenaged boy and a girl sitting next to each other and talking. Why couldn't she be like? As she stared at the two, she began to notice the facial features of them and familiarity crept up on her. It wasn't until she took a step closer did she realize that they were people who she knew.

"Wait a minute," Annabeth said, tugging at Piper.

"What is it?" Piper asked, staring off into the direction. Piper suddenly realized why Annabeth called to her. "Wait… Is that?"

"I think it is," Annabeth muttered. Sitting on the fountain was Calypso, laughing at a joke a dark-haired boy made. And that boy happened to be…

"There's Percy Jackson," Piper noted.

What were they doing here?

"I'm going to go up to them," Annabeth said.

"Hey, you shouldn't be so rash about this," Piper said, trying to stop Annabeth from making hasty decisions (ironically).

But that didn't matter to Annabeth. She followed her brain, and her brain was telling her to go up to them and demand what they were doing. She didn't know why, but every time she heard Calypso laughing with Percy, she bristled. She felt betrayed by Calypso and she was angry at Percy. Why was she feeling this way?

As she was right in front of them, she realized she was making a mistake. But she made a decision and she couldn't back down from it now. "Hey," she simply stated.

Calypso and Percy looked up at her and showed some really surprised faces.

"Annabeth!" Calypso cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that question," Annabeth accused.

"What she means," Piper interjected as a mediator. "That we're just surprised to see you and Percy hang out here."

"Together," she added, with a hint of desperation in her voice to warn the two about Annabeth's supposed 'anger'.

"Oh," Calypso said, catching on pretty quick. "We were just… sightseeing."

"Really?" Annabeth asked with suspicion.

"Well," Calypso admitted. "Percy made a promise to me before that he would show me around a city."

"'Before'?" Annabeth repeated. She crossed her arms and scowled at the two. She gave a big huff of indignation. She was not happy. "You guys know each other?"

Percy stepped in, trying to clear up a situation that was very prone to be misunderstood. Very. "We knew each other before." Percy tried to explain, hoping for the best.

"In what way?"

That was a question no one seemed willing to answer. The silence only made Annabeth angrier. "I see," she said rather curtly. "I hope we weren't bothering you." Without waiting for a response, she turned around and hurried away.

"Wait, Annabeth!" Calypso tried to stop her. She turned toward Percy. "I better go after her to explain."

"I should go to," Percy offered.

"It's fine," Piper said, patting his shoulders. "You shouldn't feel bad. She's just not used to this stuff."

Percy pursed his lips and didn't seem convinced. "Yeah, I understand."

Calypso gave him an apologetic smile. "Thanks for the tour, Jackson. Right now, I'm going to be your wingman and sort it out for your crush. Unfortunately, your crush can be quite territorial."

"Jeez, thanks," Percy grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, shall we?" Piper said.

They hurried along to catch up to Annabeth. She was walking with her arms crossed, looking about to murder someone.

"Annabeth!"

"What do you want?" Annabeth demanded.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm sorry," Calypso explained. "Maybe we were something before, but not anymore. Still, I should have told you about my past with Jackson."

Annabeth glared at her for a while. But then she just sighed and dropped her guard. "You're fine," she said warily. "You don't owe me anything. It should be me instead. I wasn't acting smartly. This isn't like me at all. I shouldn't be so angry, irrational, bitchy. Why was I so… jealous?" She was looking away in shame. What transcribed wasn't something she was proud of.

"Cause that's romance Annabeth," Calypso gave her a soft smile. "You think that people are unstable and prone to error, right?  
Annabeth nodded.

"Well, guess what? You're one of them too. Numbers are consistent. People are not. And neither are you. In this confusing thing, we call a relationship, you're also a part of the confusion too."

Calypso sighed and hugged Annabeth. "You, like all of us, can be victims to romance and emotions. It's time you see the good in it as well."

Annabeth looked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"She means," Piper explained. "Get some di-"

"PIPER!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Piper said while laughing. "Give romance a shot."

"Percy is a good guy," Calypso said. "You deserve a good guy."

"Fine," Annabeth said whiling sighing. "I'll give it a chance. It never worked for me before, but fine."

"That's better, Chase. No turning back now."

"I know."

"You won't regret it," Calypso said with a smile. "I'm sure of it."

 **Hey guys, told you. Just trying to finish what I started. I'm trying to see if there's any other stories I can write on other fandoms... I'll finish this first before I can get to anythign else though. Thanks for reading and I would appreciate the how's the story going so far. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Tempest

Jason checked his outfit for the third time. He tugged his slim-fit shirt and pants, contemplating if it was appropriate enough. He looked long in the mirror. "What do you think?" He asked Percy, who was laying in his bed, haphazardly reading the English assignment.

"Huh?" Percy asked without bothering to look up from his book.

Jason rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What do you think?" he asked. He gestured over his outfit, hoping to have some reassuring comments.

"You look and sound like a virgin who never talked to a girl before," Percy dully stated. He casually flipped to the next page.

"Ha-ha, very funny asshole."

Just when Percy was about to retort back, Jason heard a buzz from his phone across the room on his desk. It was time. "I better head out," Jason said as he ruffled his hair one last time. Not too preppy, nor jockey, but enough to let people know that he was still Jason. As he walked out of his room, he heard Percy as he continuously read.

"You'll be fine, Jason."

Jason looked at Percy. He hoped he was right. He walked downstairs, reciting how the night was going to turn out. They would go get dinner, have some nice time together, and he would drop her off home with a kiss. It was an old-fashioned, classic date. A little outdated, but still effective. He reached in front of his door and took a deep breath. Here I go, Jason thought.

Despite the practice, Jason froze once he saw Piper. Which sucked. Why did she have to look so pretty? There Piper was, in a pretty, olive-green blouse with skinny jeans. She wasn't even trying. And she looked good.

"Hey," Jason managed to spit out. "You look great right now."

Piper raised her eyebrows with a smile. "Oh, so I don't look good before? Is that what you're implying?"

Jason recoiled at her comment. "Wait! No, that's not what I meant. Oh geez, I meant to sa- why are you laughing so hard?"

After Piper settled down from her laugh, she gave him a smile that made Jason blush. "Nothing. I think I'm going to have a great time today."

Jason ignored the blood rushing from his ear and searched his pockets for his keys. He laughed. "Why does it seem like you enjoy to mess with me?"

"Cause it's fun."

Tempest was beautiful. Tempest was beautiful and no one was going to tell him otherwise. It was a sleek, black car that was environmentally friendly (it runs on electricity). Tempest was something that couldn't be compared to the likes of Blackjack (no offense, Percy) or Skippy (sorry, Reyna). Or at least, that's what Jason thought. In truth, it was a car with unpredictable brakes, acceleration, and handling. It was a fickle car, but Jason was far too stubborn to let it be considered an inferior car. Especially in front of Percy. After all, Percy's car wasn't perfect either. Its gas mileage was far too unstable. "Feeding her sugar cubes", as Percy liked to call it. Point aside, Tempest was one of Jason's treasured belongings.

"That's your car?" Piper asked with incredulous.

"Hey, this bad boy here is the best car ever," Jason defended as he patted it on the head. _Boys and their obsession with cars._

As they were inside the car, Piper looked around the car. It was kept clean, much to her surprise. Meanwhile, Jason tried to start up the engine with much difficulty. He frowned when it didn't work the sixth time.

"Is this a normal thing?"

"Not at all," Jason replied as he attempted again. "Usually, it only takes about three."

"That's not reassuring at all."

"Come on, kiddo," Jason muttered. "You haven't let me down so far."

Much to their surprise, Tempest started up. Jason sighed a big relief until he checked his speedometer and hissed in annoyance. It seemed to be broken. "No!"

Piper looked over and saw the problem too. "That's not good." She said.

"You think?" Jason said sarcastically.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault your car is broken."

Jason took a second to collect his breath and ease his panic. "You're right. Sorry. I'm just worried."

Piper got her phone out. "You're fine. We better take this to a workshop."

Jason nodded. "You're right. The engine still works for now and Leo's workshop isn't that far away."

Piper sighed. "So much for the nice date."

Jason didn't say much as he carefully drove out and attempted to drive to Vulcan as safe as possible. Maybe he could solve the problem. Maybe even fix his date.

Good news, the car was fixable. Bad news, they're now stuck. So here Jason and Piper were, sitting on a couch, watching Leo and Beckendorf were attempting to fix the car. Jason sighed.

"Hey," Piper said. "It's going to be fine."

"I know," Jason said. "I trust them. It's just…"

"What is it?" Piper asked as she turned towards him, closing the distance.

"The car is valuable to me," Jason admitted. "It's the thing I bought with my own money I saved as a kid."

"So the car is special to you," Piper noted.

"My father offered to buy me a new Ferrari, you know? But I didn't want that. My friends and I went everywhere in that car. Had I used what my father gave me… it would have been like, I could never escape him."

Piper nodded her head. She understood. Family troubles, it was something she was familiar with, as unfortunate as that was.

"You said you bought it?"

Jason nodded. He smiled with pride. "With my own money. Took several jobs over the years in order to buy it. Although, some money chipped in from my friends certainly helped too. But man, I have some funny stories to tell you."

Piper smiled. Although they weren't at the dinner date they initially wanted, sitting close together inside Leo's workshop wasn't half bad. Time flew by and before they knew it, Leo walked towards them, with grease stains all over.

"Whew, that gave me a workout!" Leo sighed as he plummeted down towards the other side of the couch, sitting far way in consideration.

"How's the car?" Jason asked.

"Fine, he's fine," Leo said with a wave of a hand.

Jason let a breath of relief out that he had been holding in for a while. Tempest was okay. "Thanks, bro," Jason said.

"That damn car," Leo said with a laugh. "You're lucky I'm fond of that car. Otherwise, Charles and I would have smashed it into bits."

"Hey," Jason said, who was smiling as well. "It's not like any other car that we have is better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Festus."

"Ouch. Touché."

"Hey, Leo," Piper said as she interrupted the conversation. When she saw Charles and Leo work on the car, she expected her close friend to be working as well. "Where's Calypso?"

Leo shrugged. "She said she was going to hang out with Annabeth, today."

Piper nodded her head. "Probably to get some guy help."

Jason looked at her funnily. "Guy help?"

"It's probably about your partner-in-crime."

"Stoll?"

"The other one."

"Zhang?"

"No, the other one."

"Wait… Jackson?"

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Nothing. It's just weird to think that they're talking about _Percy._ Cause, you know, it's _Percy_."

Leo snickered as Jason explained. He wasn't wrong. "Why aren't you the one to help her out?" He asked Piper.

"I have a date," Piper said bluntly. "Besides, Calypso would be an expert in the field with Jackson."

Leo frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it too much," Piper said reassuringly with a smile. Nevertheless, that still bothered Leo. He was going to have to ask that about Percy when they hang out later. "Oh? Would you look at the time?"

Jason stood up and gave Piper a hand. "It's time we continue our date."

Piper smiled. "I can do that."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yuck, disgusting." He dug into his pocket. "Just make sure to not overexert the engine source. That's what was causing trouble the first time." He said as he tossed the key to Jason.

"You got it, dude."

"And use protection."

"You got it."

"Piper! Leo! NO."

"I'm only joking," Piper said, unable to hold back her laughter. She really should mess with him more often. "We can go raw."

"NO!"

If Jason's face wasn't red before, it sure was now. And as Leo watched the two interact, he couldn't help but think they were pretty cute together.

 **Here's the story! Enjoy! As I finish this one up, I decided to go for short storiese or one-shots... Less commitment. Anyways, hope ya'll find these chapters fun!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Water and Fire

Percy was studying. Yes, he was legitimately studying by himself without the help from Jason. Don't be too surprised by it. Will he struggle without the help from his friends? Of course he will.

"This is too much," Percy groaned. He rubbed his eyes in pain as his dyslexia wasn't helping him out with his math homework. His ADHD was telling him that this was torture.

 _This is violating my individual right to enjoy life!_

Shut up, Percy's higher reasoning tried to tell it.

 _Cheeseburgers!_

Cheeseburgers, Percy agreed. Sometimes, the natural instinct can make valid points. But putting aside his inner voice conflicting against his higher reasoning, the math homework was not going to solve itself.

Percy was at the _Athenian Library_ , trying to study away the pain. It was rather a homely library, that somehow captured the grand art of education (by being way to fancy in Percy's eyes) and yet made it feel cozy with warm sofas, fireplaces, and comfortable lighting for reading (Percy admits that this is also a prime place to fall asleep). The outside of the library was marked with an olive tree (Percy thinks that's lame. They should have gone for pizza or something else that's cool). It was a Friday night, and here Percy was, studying away. Avoiding emotional pain for some intellectual suffering instead.

How fun, Percy dully noted.

Percy thought about hanging out with his friends who went to go support for Frank's football game. Percy, as social as he is, wasn't feeling it however to do so. There are some moments when the best company is just yourself. This moment was one of those moments for Percy. The fire crackling and the steady light was enough to calm him down and ease into his homework. Of course, he's naturally going to have a tough time with math, but other than that, he was making some nice progress along. His friends would be proud.

He remembers when Nico asked if he was going to go watch the game. He hinted that Annabeth would be there. In the emotional turmoil that was Percy, he politely declined and wished for the best for Nico as Percy knew Nico would be there for Physical Therapist's assistant (cough, cough Will).

He stopped thinking as he went back to focus on homework. The difficulty of the homework and his determination to finish it combined to dissolve time. Before Percy knew, it was reaching eight o'clock already. His focus made him unaware of the figure approaching him.

"It's a surprise to see you here. Especially on a Friday night."

Percy could recognize the voice anywhere. "Same goes for you. I thought you were going to take everyone on Festus." He didn't bother to look up to see one of his close friends face.

Leo shrugged. "They all thought it was suicidal to do so. I find that offensive. He's not that rusty like Blackjack."

"Hey," Percy warned. "You take that back."

Leo gave a small laugh and plopped a seat across from Percy. He stopped smiling as he saw how serious Percy was in his homework.

"Hey…"

Percy scribbled some more numbers down. "Hold on, I'm almost done with this. Just give me a sec."

"… Sure"

"…"

Okay!" Percy yelled with some pride in his voice. He put his pencil down and smugly put his statistics homework back into his backpack. Afterwards, he turned towards Leo and asked, "you were saying?"

Leo seemed to be a little surprised by Percy but quickly regained his poise. "Why are you here?" Leo asked.

Percy raised his eyebrows in surprised, almost taking Leo's question as an accusation. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Leo explained. "Why are you in the library to study on a Friday night?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Excuse me?"

"The burden of proof shouldn't be based on my presence but yours."

Leo rolled his eyes at this argument. Essentially, 'I was here before you so you explain yourself first' argument was made. "Sure, talk to Chiron and everyone's a philosopher now."

Percy smiled at Leo's joke. As crazy as Chiron sounded sometimes, the wheeled-chaired man was indeed amazing.

"Okay, I'll go first then." Leo sighed. "I came here because you were here."

Percy tilted his head in confusion, encouraging Leo to elaborate more.

"What I mean," Leo continued. "Is that I need to talk to you about stuff. Girl stuff."

Oh.

Percy sighed. "I suppose this had to come up someday." He put aside his pencil, journal, and other school supplies. "What is it that you want to ask?"

"How do you know Calypso?"

Right to the hard question, Percy thought. He stood silent for a while, trying to formulate the correct response.

"We were…friends," Percy said, knowing full well that 'friends' don't seem to cover it.

Leo seemed to catch the tone of his answer. "You mean… you guys were?.."

"Dating? No," Percy reassured Leo. "Still, friends is a poor choice of word. But still, we knew each other."

"How?"

"She used to take care of me."

Leo looked confused.

"Back when my Mom was dating someone else."

Leo tried to prompt Percy to explain further.

"During the times with Gabe." Percy dully stated.

"Oh," Leo felt dumb. "I'm sor-"

"It's fine." Percy said reassuringly. "I made peace with the past. But I'll continue on."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Leo weakly stated, not wishing to further embarrass himself.

"We were close neighbors, but I used to not know because, well, her house arrest prevented anyone from knowing her."

"Wait, timeout," Leo interjected. "What's with her house arrest?"

Percy stopped and thought for a while, as if he was wondering if he was allowed to share the story. "There was a huge scandal with the Zeus corporation back then," Percy explained. "There was a department that tried to 'overthrow'- basically sabotage the entire company. They did super illegal stuff. The Titan Department."

But Zeus noticed ahead of time and basically destroyed the entire company with the help of my Dad. You know, before he died."

"Right," Leo nodded, interested in the history of business for the first time since forever.

"Basically, there was a legal suit that arrested the entire department and also made their family members responsible for their action as well."

"That's messed up," Leo said."

"Yeah," Percy sighed. "Unfortunately, Calypso was the daughter of Atlas, one of the bigger businessmen for the department, so she also got a pretty big sentence too."

"So that's how she got her house arrest," Leo finally said. "But then how does that relate to.. you know… Gabe?"

"We were neighbors," Percy stated. "We used to live in Ogygia, thanks to the rights from the corporation after the accommodation for my dad's death."

Point is, Gabe's drunken days usually left me pretty beaten, bruised, and bloodied. We had the right to stay in a rich property, but we weren't rich ourselves. One night went particularly bad. I ran outside, but I was on the verge of fainting because of blood loss."

Well, long story short, I ended up waking in Calypso's house and she helped me back to health. Neat, isn't it? She's interested in the medical field, thanks to my bloodiness and injuries. But that's the story of how we became 'friends'. I told her stories of what the outside world was like besides the internet, cause let's face it, that's hardly a reliable source of information. And she became my refuge against Gabe and the cruel, cruel world."

Leo stood there speechless. It was a lot to process. Obviously, Percy was trying to casually explained his abusive days as a child. But the overall history of Percy and Calypso made Leo's heart twist. Jealous wasn't the right word for it. But this new knowledge made Leo question his right to romance.

"Hey, man," Percy noticed Leo's troubled face. "You okay?"

"Okay?" Leo said. "Of course I'm not okay!"

Here I am, getting told the story of a wounded hero and an angle and you expect me to be the guy to ask her out? Are you insane!?"

Percy frowned. "Hey, what's in the past between Calypso and me is in the past. We're just good friends now and that's how it stays. So just relax and shoot your shot."

Leo shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Try me."

"I'm not meant for romance."

Percy laughed a bit.

Leo frowned at his gesture. "What? What's so funny?"

"So you're scared."

"I'm not scared! I'm being honest. I'm not meant for romance."

"You're totally scared," Percy laughed louder now.

"You don't understand. I'm a number."

"A what?"

"I'm a number! Look around you." Leo gestured across the library filled with books. "All of these, have poetry and stories about sappy love and romance. I wasn't meant for that. I'm a number. You're a word, Percy. In fact, you're an entire book about heroism, trauma, perseverance. You're everything that can be expressed through romance. Meanwhile, I'm just a number. A stinking number."

"Interesting," Percy noted.

"Yes, really interesting," Leo rolled his eyes. "Point is, I wasn't meant for this."

Percy sat there, trying to formulate what was on his mind. He knew something was wrong with Leo's logic, but he couldn't say what. Something was wr-bingo.

"Leo," Percy said.

"What?"

"Would you say that coding is like technological communication? A communication that's built on numbers, that is."

"That's barely covering the definition of it, but yeah, I would say so. Why would you- oh, I see where you're getting now."

"Checkmate."

"That's not how it works," Leo said with frustration. "That's not how romance works!"

"Since when did you let everything else dictate how you should love?" Percy asked with incredulity.

Leo stopped at his question.

"Sure, most loves are expressed in poetry and romance, but that by no means makes your number-love any less romantic or legitimate."

Leo didn't respond.

"You have the right to love, Leo. And that love is only possible if you can do it by being Leo. Not anyone else."

"I suppose so," Leo grumbled.

"Go for it, my friend. Shoot your shot."

"Fine," Leo sighed. He got up. It was getting pretty late. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey, Percy," Leo said as he got up. "Thanks."

Percy was packing his bag when he heard this. He gave Leo a bright, dashing smile. Leo and Calypso were going to cute together. "It was my pleasure."

 **Sup, guys. It ya boy, here again. Wassup? I'm finally in college, now. And boy, the work is too much sometimes. But I'm having so much fun, so yay for that. As I'm planning to find a way to conclude this story, I'm thinking about some other stories from other fandoms/book series to write about. Any suggestion? I'll try to finish this first, though. If you thought this was bearble to read, reivews would be awesome! Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It took Silena to read it twice to comprehend the letter. Three, in fact, to make sure she wasn't delirious. She unintentionally skimmed the letter the first time out of sheer nervousness. The second time, she only read the first paragraph. Still, that was enough for her to scream out of surprise and pure delight. The third time around, she composed herself (as the dignified Homecoming Queen that she was during October for the Homecoming Dance) and scrutinize every word, making sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. Her advanced reading skills didn't abandon her at the moment as she read her college acceptance letter. Happy as she was, the first thing Silena did was to call the person that came to her mind. Charlie Beckendorf.

"Charlie!" Silena screamed. Usually, she would have practiced her dialogue and predict how the conversation would go when she called Charlie in the past. But she was so happy to be nervous at the moment. "I got in?"

"Got in?" Beckendorf sounded confused. Charlie was silent for a brief moment until the date finally hit him. He seemed to have remembered the conversation they had in the past. The day was when her college released early acceptance letters. The moments where she gushed about the prestigious program in Brown University that included the chance for students to study abroad in Paris. Her eyes glittered every time she explained to Charlie her dreams of getting accepted into the college, how could he possibly forget about that? "No way! Congratulations, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you so much!" She was on the verge of crying. She instinctively called for him and the rush of joy was too much for her. Oh, high school senior experiences. "We need to meet up right now! I'm just so happy at the moment, can we meet up at Isis Café?"

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible."

It's a date, she realized after she hung up. She didn't think to much about what she was saying because she was too happy to think things through. But she remembered how she basically called him for a date. She fell on her knees in embarrassment thinking how the dialogue went. After the rush of emotions left her, she felt numb and very aware of how she acted when she called him. She tried to bury herself in her arms as her mean brain kept rewinding the conversation. Rewinding the embarrassing parts over and over again.

It's too late now, she thought. She already asked him to meet up with her. There's no going back. She thought about the outfit she needed to wear. As stylish as she was, she always struggled to think when it came to Charlie. Was this a casual date? Wait, she stopped herself. If they were celebrating her acceptance, then surely she should go for something elegant. But this was at the café! How casual was she suppose to be?

There, she was spiraling into the chaos of overthinking and overfretting. Oh, high school senior experience. The clasped her cheeks to stop herself from overloading. Whatever I wear, Charlie's going to appreciate it, she decided. Panicking won't do. She hoped.

She put some clothing that seemed pretty, but not too much to a point where it's screaming to the world that she was trying to be. Despite popular belief, she was never a huge fan of makeup (in her opinion, make up is only fun when you put it on someone else). She hastily put some basic make up (brows, lashes, and lips. She's a fan of being simple) and hurried her way outside. Her dad was at his chocolate workshop, and she's planning on tell him the good news when he comes home.

She got in. The idea of getting into her dream college didn't seem to hit her until she was walking to the cafe. But not the good part, not yet. She didn't think enough about the fact to see the possibilities. All she could think about was the fact that her life is going to be radically different. That idea seemed to scare her. What was she going to do by herself, in PARIS? She was going to be in Europe, a thousand miles away from everyone. She was going to be away from Charlie. Oh, gods, she realized. She was going to be away from everything she grew up in. She realized that she was going to have to live in her future alone for a while. That wasn't something that she was excited about.

She never thought about fear when she applied. She never thought about the consequence of the program when she applied. Unfortunately, there was a small part of her that seemed to say that maybe it was a mistake. Perhaps, she was better off going to a college here instead. Yes, that seemed right. After all, home is good. Right?

Silena was too busy worrying to notice Charlie was waiting for her at the café with a huge grin on his face. She wasn't aware until he practically screamed at her in public to catch your attention.

"Silena, congratulations! I'm so proud that you got in!"

An old lady, who happened to be sitting nearby turned toward Charlie and gave him a gentle smile. She said, "Young man, I'm happy that you're happy for your girlfriend, but please keep in mind this is public property."

Charlie blushed at her gentle scolding. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry about that. Also she's not my- erm. She's not my girl- never mind."

Unaware of the last segment of his comment, Silena laughed at the interaction that happened. "Charlie," she teased. "What did I say about public adequacy?"

"Hey, hey," he warned with a smile. "You're the one who always screams when you see a dog in public."

"It's a puppy, how can you not!"

He laughed at her outburst and she good willingly rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed his hand (on purpose, mind you) and walked toward the café's entrance. "Come on, I'm craving for those heavenly fruit tarts that Isis makes."

They settled inside after they bought Isis' rainbow fruit tarts. They sat facing each other nearby the window, having a wonderful view of the park (the same park that Percy met with Annabeth) and watching Autumn happen to the trees.

"Congratulations," Charlie started the conversation. "You made it."

Silena winced. The idea of her going to Paris seemed daunting to her. The more she thought about it, the bigger her fear seemed to get. "Yeah," she said weakly, "I made it."

Charlie noticed of course. He was an observant fellow. "Hey," he asked. "What's wrong?"

Silena took a small bite out of her fruit tart and placed it back down to her plate. She stared down at it. "Maybe," she said so gently that it almost came off as a whisper. "Maybe, I shouldn't go." She said it with lack of confidence, appearing as if she's asking permission to decline her acceptance.

Charlie frowned. He knew how much of the Paris Program meant to her when she applied. "Silena, you've been dreaming about this ever since we started high school. What do you mean you're not sure about it?"

"I…" Silena hesitated. Too many reasons, she guessed. Too many reasons, yet none of them made sense. She felt silly. "No, never mind," she muttered weakly, with a soft smile. "I was just joking, of course I'm going to go!"

Charlie didn't buy it. He knew her too well to know how she felt. "Silena," he said gently and reached out to touch her hand in reassurance. When their hands met, Silena flinched a bit. Surprised, to say the least. The warmness made her cheek flush. "You're scared," he noted. "You're scared about going."

"I'm not ready for it!" she confessed. "Paris? My French sucks, Charlie! What am I going to do across the world, all by myself? I can't go, Charlie. I just can't. Besides…" she whispered the last part so softly that he couldn't hear it.  
"What was the last part?" He asked.

"Besides, you're going to be far away," she admitted softly, cheeks flushed and staring at the table with her head down.

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. He laughed. The audacity of his action seemed to make Silena mad. "Charlie!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're really cute right now."

"Flattery won't help you now," she warned, but clearly, the compliment did the trick as she couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

"Silena," Charlie said with fully sincerity, making direct eye contact with her. She tried to look away in embarrassment, but he would just make her face him again. "I have full faith in you."

That seemed to have done it. Somehow, that phrase made her relax.

"This is a wonderful opportunity for you," he continued. "This a chance for you to explore and grow."

"But, what about you?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, what about you? It's not fair for me to leave you here."

"Well, I already found my college," he laughed embarrassingly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Where?"

"M.I.T"

"Charlie!" she screamed. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Cause it wasn't something worth telling you, I would rather much listen to what you have to say."

"I can't believe it. Charlie!"

Charlie shrugged it off. "Leo's dad gave me an excellent recommendation, I wouldn't consider too much about it after that. Point is, I'm always here. So you don't have to worry about a thing."

She bit her lips. "Okay, I have full faith in you."

He had a deep, rich laugh. "You should."

They talked a bit more, trying to enjoy the date that they had. Sooner or later, they were going to go to college, and they were going to painstakingly going to have to say goodbye. But for now, they were at the café, enjoying each other's presence and happy for each other's success, knowing full well that they were going to be a part of the other's future.

 **Hey guys, it's me again. Midterms are hard (Just trying to state the obvious here and hopefully that's a good excuse for not posting this sooner). But get excited! Because I have a new idea for my next story and it's going to be a wee-bt intense. Thanks for reading and make sure to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I don't understand why you're so nervous," Leo said, shaking his head. "She's going to say yes."

Jason glared back, holding a poster with colorful designs. He was very pale and very nervous. "That doesn't make it any less nerve-wracking," he hissed back.

Leo rolled his eyes at what he was watching. With Homecoming coming up, people were asking each other to the dance left and right. Frank already asked Hazel. Will was nagging Nico over the color of suits they were supposed be matching. Katie already claimed that she was going with Travis (yeah, she wears the pants in that relationship). And here, the president of the student council was too scared to ask the girl he's already gone on multiple dates with to a dance. "Don't be such a wuss," Leo said with a pat on the back. "You guys are practically dating now."

Jason flushed at his comment. "Dating? Umm, no, it's not like that, we're just friends at the moment. She's not my girlfriend…yet. We're not anything like that." He was a stuttering mess.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "That's BS and you know it."

Jason shook his head. "No, you don't understand. We're not officially dating or anything."

"If you're not dating, then what are you guys?"

Jason didn't answer.

Leo continued, "You don't need a title to know what she means to you. If you want her to be your girlfriend, just tell her dammit. It shouldn't be so complicated." Strangely, he remembered the conversation he had with Percy a while back. He felt like a hypocrite.

Jason stared at Leo hard. "Since when were you the love advisor?"

"Since I met Jackson."

Jason understood that answer. Percy being Percy. Leo continued. "Just go for it, bro."

Jason sighed. "Alright," Jason relented. "Will do." He got out his phone and called for Annabeth. "Hello? Yeah, it's me… Yeah, I know. Okay, okay! Geez, I will. Can I ask where is she?"

The conversation went on with a bunch of "yes", "okay", and " I won't". If anyone was eavesdropping, they would have thought Jason was talking to his mother. After they hung up, Leo snickered. "Annabeth nagging you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "She was giving me the 'talk'. You know, 'hurt her, and I'll skin you alive' talk."

Leo nodded his head. Annabeth was frighteningly scary. "Where are they?"

Jason sighed. "In the cafeteria. Great. In front of everyone to watch me spectacularly fail."

"Cheer up," Leo said. "It'll turn out great."

"Let's hope so," Jason said.

Leo called it a day as he got out of school, searching through his pocket. He had his car keys but struggled to find his workshop key. If he left it at the workshop, he locked himself out. His father was off to a trip somewhere and Charlie was out touring MIT. He frantically looked through his backpack and found nothing.

"This is not good," Leo muttered. He desperately searched the second with no luck.

"Looking for this?"

Leo turned around to see the source of the voice. Much to his (annoyed) delight, it was Ms. Sunshine. And what's more was that she was dangling a key; the workshop key. She had that smirk on her face that always seemed to annoy Leo.

"Why," Leo said with a hand on his hip. "do you have the keys, I might ask?"

"Somebody has to be the responsible one here," she shrugged.

"Ha-ha-ha," Leo rolled his eyes. He held out his hand. "May I?" he asked.

Calypso crossed her arms with amusement. "You seem as if you're asking me to do a slow dance with you."

Lee's face turned red at her comment.

Calypso laughed. "I'm just kidding, you should have seen the look on your face!"

Leo shook it off and grounded himself back to reality. "Whatever, Sunshine. May I just have the keys please?"

She twirled it around her dexterous fingers. "Sure, but one condition."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Oh, what now?"

She gave him a mischievous smile, "I get to drive on the way."

"Woah, woah. Timeout." Leo said. "Who said you get to drive Festus?"

"Myself," she said plainly.

"Not going to happen," Leo said. He walked closer to her and reached for the key.

"Hey!" She immediately moved her arms behind her back, took a step back, and held her tongue out.

Children. They were children in a teenagers body.

Leo took another step forward. But perhaps, he took a step that was too forward. And before Leo knew it, their face was very, very close. Their faces were inches away from each other. Leo saw her almond eyes and saw his own reflection. His reflection told him he looked confused at what he just did. They stood there and the only thing moving was the blood rushing to their faces. She didn't dare to say anything and he didn't want to move away from her, so he did the stupidest thing he thought of at the moment. He leaned forward.

It was sweet and spicy. Sweet. In terms of how her lips tasted like cinnamon. Spicy. In terms of how his lips seemed to burn when they made contact with hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation while Leo did the same in disbelief. It took them a while to understand what was going on. After it was over, she took a step backward, trying to hide her face with her jacket. Leo seemed to be a mess as well. In an awkward silence, Leo decided to break the ice. He pointed towards his car and said, "Let's get going, shall we?"

All Calypso merely did was nod her head.

The trip back to the workshop was silent but Leo was screaming inside his own head. He didn't understand what just had happened. Did they just-? Did he just-? Does this mean that Calypso liked him? (Not that he cared of course). He sat in the shotgun spot, trying to look anywhere besides her. He touched his lips, which still seemed to be numb from the sensation that was left when they kissed. He pursed his lips when he thought back to it. He kinda, sorta, maybe wanted to do it again with her. Just maybe.

Before he knew it, they reached the workshop. Leo got out first and watched Calypso get out of the car. She shut her door and looked towards Leo.

"What happened?" she asked.

Leo knew what she was saying but asked anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she snapped. She crossed her arms and kept an embarrassed look on her face. "What just happened. You know, before we drove."

The memory played through his head and he could taste the cinnamon in his mouth again. "I don't know," he admitted saying. "It just happened."

Calypso stared at him. "It just happened?" she asked incredulously. "That sort of thing just happened to happen."

"I can't be the only one guilty here!" Leo exclaimed. "You're the one who continued it."

Calypso blushed. She made a quick mutter that Leo could have sworn was "You smelled nice." But she just shook her head and said, "Fine, just make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Leo rolled his eyes: they were back to being argumentative again. "Oh, you are _soo_ warming up to me."

Calypso laughed at his comment, which surprised Leo. She shook her head in disbelief, but it wasn't an unkind gesture. "You're impossible," she said. But it seemed to be in good nature.

Crap, her smile was too pretty. Leo thought it was unfair. That she was too pretty for her own good. All he did when he met was trying to deny her prettiness. He liked her haughtiness, confidence, innocence, intelligence. He liked too much of her and it annoyed him. It scared him. It wasn't fair that she could be this special and cool to him. He unintentionally leaned forward and she watched him do so. They were centimeters away, close to a point where he could practically feel her breath on him. His lips anticipated another surge of cinnamon. He looked at her in the eyes and he could see that she was anticipating as well.

Leo felt nervous. "I suppose I could go for a kiss now?" he asked. He sounded so stupid at that moment.

Calypso shrugged. Her face was flushed. "Well, you're already here now."

With their face inches away, Leo made the move. And Calypso accepted. Once they parted again, Leo could see near the entrance Beckendorf grinning widely. He also saw Silena (unsurprisingly) and how she was nearly screaming on the top of her lungs. But that story was for another time. For now, the two seemed to have perfectly warmed up to each other.

 **I'm slowly getting there... I'm almost trying to close the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Any critism or feedback would be helpful as well.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was a late night for Annabeth. She rubbed her eyes and pitched out a tired yawn. Ten O'clock, her phone told her. Annabeth was in Elysium's library with piles of books and the warm fire to make her cozy. It was a Friday night, and it would have been time for some fun Friday-night-stuff with her friends (she wasn't a huge fan of it to be honest, but she loved her friends too much not to spend time with them), but Piper was on a date with Jason, Hazel and Calypso were off to go buy dresses for the upcoming party, and Silena was gone for some French tutoring. This left some time for Annabeth to be left alone with some books, which she desperately needed. Ever since the incident with Jackson, her brain was left in a puddle of mess. She seemed to be in this sort of.. "funk"… that she couldn't describe. She would have hoped that books would be a treatment. Although Annabeth felt relaxed in the environment, her choices of books weren't helping her out. It seems that there is always a need for sappy romance when you're also feeling one as well. As much as she hated it, deep inside Annabeth delighted in the gooey feeling one gets from reading a cheesy book. The illustration of a kiss made her secretly wonder what it was like. She began imagining, letting her well-developed cerebral cortex run wild. She felt her insides churn and blend at the images: cuddle sessions here and some kisses there. She buried her face in the book, embarrassed at such thinking. She stayed in her cycle of desire of romance and shame of it until a voice she dreadfully (and delightfully) recognized behind her.

"You know, burying your face in a book isn't going to help you understand it."

Lo and behold, Annabeth turned around to see Jackson in all his glory. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants with a fitted black t-shirt. His wind-swept hair seemed wet as if he gone off for a swim. His hands were in his pockets as he walked toward Annabeth with a large grin on his face. He looked like a damn model to Annabeth.

"Hey," Annabeth said, trying not to sound as surprised as she did. Percy didn't take notice of it as he sat down beside her. Annabeth tried not to stare or blush as he began to lie down, stretching his toned muscles that were visible through his shirt.

"Hey, yourself. Pretty cozy place you got here. Any snacks for me?"

Annabeth shook her head at him. "It's late at night," she said.

Percy stared at her.

Annabeth tried to look away from his sea-green eyed stare. "Isn't it unhealthy for a late night snack?" she explained further, trying to find another place to look at other than him. "Shouldn't you mind your diet, especially because you're an athlete?"

Percy made a dramatic sigh. "Aw, come on," he complained, throwing his hands up with a flair. "My coach is up on me about my diet and I'm craving for some Poptarts and chips at the moment. I want Sour Patch, some gummies, and candy!"

Annabeth laughed at his antics. It was cute. "Well, lucky for you," she said. "I brought some snacks that I didn't eat for dinner."

His head perked up. He gave her a smile that could light up the whole world. "Now you're talking. Is it okay if I get some?"

Annabeth nodded her head and pointed towards her bag that was placed near a couch across the room. "It's in my bag," she said.

Percy turned his head towards the direction where she was pointing. "Ugh, distance," he said. "Too far away."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you just say that you wanted some snacks?"

"I do. But too far away. It's a struggle."

She shook her head in amusement and disbelief. "And to think you're a prospective athlete."

"Hey now," Percy tried to defend himself. "Even an athlete has the right to be lazy."

"That doesn't mean you necessarily should, Seaweed Brain," She chided. The name 'seaweed brain' just automatically rolled off her tongue. Somehow, the nickname sounded right. It felt natural. And it felt natural for Percy too.

"Hey, now," he said. "Don't go all 'wisecracking' on me."

She laughed. This was the first time they made some natural conversation and it felt good to her. It was funny because just the idea of talking to him would have made her into a bumbling mess. But somehow, Annabeth could feel the predominant enjoyment by being near him. Maybe she wanted and enjoyed his company more than she would feel nervous about it.

She folded her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She looks at Percy. "Is there anything else you do?" she asked. She was genuinely curious about him. He was quite a legend in school where his name was thrown around a lot. But despite the stories she heard (one including how he strangled some snakes as a kid), she never felt she got to knew him. Maybe this was her chance. "Other than pig around all day, of course," she teased.

"Hey, I'll let you know just how productive I am as a person," he defended himself. But the tone of his voice was light-hearted as he knew it was just a joke. He thought for a while. "Nothing much, I guess," Percy shrugged. He never really considered himself the one to be all that interesting.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. According to Katie, Percy spent his whole entire life calling for trouble. His antics with Leo and Travis were according to Katie, "troublesome". And that was an understatement. Percy noticed her skepticism.

"What? I'm just a kid from New York."

"I don't believe you," Annabeth said. She mentally added the fact that he was from New York as well. It should have been an ordinary fact, but they seem extra special when it's about someone you care about.

Percy considered for a moment. The sound of crackling fire behind them. "No, I don't really think I have anything to offer."

Annabeth remembered the story Katie told her about the time when Percy stood up to his friend Grover against a man so big he was nicknamed the "Minotaur" before the people called the cops. There was another story about how he was basically a begrudgingly respected figure to the gang in town called the "Hunters" who basically persecuted all boys. Thalia, Jason's older sister, who Annabeth got along quite well, respected Percy. There were so many stupid (and extremely reckless), yet impressive stories about him. He was a quite a figure and it amazed Annabeth that he wouldn't mention any acts he's done to impress her. His humility made him all the more attracting to her. "There's got to be something," Annabeth insisted. "We all have something extraordinary in us."

Percy smiled. "Alright then," he said. "Why don't you tell me about yourself. You're the new girl here after all."

"Hey, you can't do that," Annabeth protested. "I asked you first."

Percy stuck his tongue out and Annabeth rolled her eyes at his childish antiques. "Fine, what is it about me that you want to know?" She didn't quite understand why she couldn't win an argument against him.

"Everything," he simply stated. "Parts of you that I think that matters. Which is everything."

Annabeth blushed. "That's too cheesy, Seaweed Brain," she said with a shove. He toppled over with a laugh. She shook her head, but she was smiling too.

As Percy was laying on the warm carpet, he spun around so that he could look up to see her face while she talked. "I suppose you like books?" he asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "They're great," Annabeth admitted. "I used to hate them as a kid because I was dyslexic. I thought I was stupid."

Percy frowned. "But being dyslexic doesn't mean you're dumb. Heck, being dyslexic doesn't mean you're all that different."

"You sound like you talk from experience."

It was his turn to shrug. "Maybe I'm dyslexic too. And yeah, maybe I had to work a little harder to get things right, but I don't think that a learning disorder defines me enough to make me be different than others."

Annabeth gave him a curious look. "You're a lot wiser than you look."

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes. He was never good at taking compliments properly. Maybe it's because he never got one as a kid, but that particular fact is something Annabeth will learn later on towards the future. "Anyways," he continued on with the conversation. "Is there anything else you want to do?"

"Well…" Annabeth said hesitantly. "There is something I really enjoy and hope to do in the future."

Percy's head perked up. "What is it?" he asked with great curiosity.

"It's a little embarrassing," she said with a blush on her face. It was a sensitive, private subject to talk to anyone about. She hadn't even shared it with Piper or Calypso

"Tell me," he begged.

"I don't know," Annabeth hesitated.

"I won't force you, but please?" he said with bright sea green eyes that got bigger every second. Annabeth could have sworn he looked like a baby seal at the moment. The more she stared into it the more she wavered.

"Fine," Annabeth sighed. "I'll tell you."

"Yes!" Percy said with a fist to the air in triumph. He was really dangerous, Annabeth decided. Percy sat up, crossed his legs and patiently waited for her to continue on.

"Architecture," Annabeth said so silently that it came off as a whisper.

"What's that? I couldn't quite catch you there."

"Architecture, Seaweed Brain!" she said. She hugged her legs closer to her body in embarrassment, feeling exposed. "There, happy!"

"Of course I am," he said. He tilted his head as if there was something that confused him. "I'm happy because there's something that there's something interesting and exciting for you. Why would you be embarrassed by that?"

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted. "Maybe it's because my dream is so close to representing who I am that when I tell people what I want to do, I'm basically telling them a part of myself."

"I think it's beautiful," Percy confessed. "I think it's beautiful that there's a job out there to create something out of nothing."

Annabeth bashfully lifted her head at his compliment. "You really think so?"

Percy gave her a grin and it was something that could light up the entire world. "There's no way I would lie about that."

"What about you?" Annabeth asked. "It's your turn now."

Percy stopped and considered for a moment. "I don't know," Percy admitted.

"Don't know?"

"I don't know what I ought to do," he said. "I enjoy swimming and the sea. So maybe a marine biologist? I'm pretty good with horses for some reason. A marine-horse veterinarian sounds interesting to… If there's a job like that in the first place."

Annabeth smiled. "So you do have something you enjoy!"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe there's more out there that I don't know about."

Annabeth laughed. "Well, it's a start. And like everything else in life, you got to start somewhere."

Percy considered for a moment. "Yeah," he considered Annabeth's remark. "I suppose so."

"Any future plans, like a college or anything like that?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "A scholarship to Olympus University would be amazing, but even if I was fortunate to get it, I wouldn't know about committing myself to it yet." Percy was hesitant, not because he wasn't passionate enough about swimming or he thought he was financially stable enough to go to college. He needed the scholarship. Like, he _needed_ it. But maybe there was something that's been bothering him. He couldn't figure out what, but there was something that he needed to resolve before he made a decision.

"There's something that's holding you back," Annabeth noticed. "What is it."

Percy looked into her eyes so intensely that she blushed and looked away. "I don't know. I just don't know yet." He gave out a yawn and stretched himself out. "But, it doesn't matter at the moment. Maybe there is something out there that's holding me back or maybe not. But the future has yet to come and I still have time to let myself decide."

Annabeth laughed. "I believe that's called procrastinating."

"You say that. I say being generous so that future-Percy can decide on his future. The Jackson family doesn't like being told what to do."

"Even to themselves?"

"Especially to themselves."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but it was in good nature. His silliness was well received.

"Well," Annabeth said. "You're a junior now, you have to consider something soon."

"Ugh," Percy complained. "You sound just an adult."

Annabeth laughed at his childish antics. "And what's wrong with that, Seaweed Brain?"

"You don't seriously suppose we should have figured out our lives together right now, do you? I don't even suppose adults have it figured out either."

Annabeth considered it for a moment. "I suppose you're right," she admitted. "But you know the people that end up nothing in life? They're usually the ones who never bothered to come up with an answer in the first place. We all don't know what the future holds, Percy, but we still got to try to answer that question. At least we have to try."

Percy sighed. "I hate the fact that you're right."

She smiled. "I usually am for most of the time."

"Wow, cocky much?"

"Arrogance is valid if it can be backed up."

"I think that's what you call 'hubris'."

Annabeth smiled at the small banter that they have exchanged. It was nice to talk to him. It was nice to finally have the chance to understand Percy Jackson for who he was. And so far, Annabeth couldn't help but fall for him harder.

"Homecoming," she blurted out of nowhere.

Percy frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"I mean all your friends are going. Are you going to?" She said nervously. She didn't know why she brought up the subject about the high school dance. Actually, she did. She knew precisely why she asked him about it. But she didn't realize how bold she was going to be about it.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Percy said with a smirk, expecting Annabeth to explain herself. That little jerk.

"No reason," Annabeth said with a blush.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know, Jason forced me to buy the ticket when he was planning on asking Piper to the dance. So I could if I wanted to."

"But….."

"But," Percy continued. "I just don't feel like going. It's just a high school dance."

"Oh, so Mr. Jackson here is too cool to go to a dance?"

"Hey! I never said that."

"Sure, sounds like it."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't know if I should spend my time in a dance with a bunch of drunk teenagers at school."

"How about spending the time with me instead?" Annabeth softly said, almost to an inaudible whisper. She braced herself the answer as her heart was beating out of her chest.

Percy stood there shocked for a while, trying to comprehend what she meant by that. At least, he wasn't that dense.

"Yeah…." He managed to say. "I could do that."

Annabeth made a relieved smile. "Cool, so we'll meet each other there?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Cool, cool, cool. Can't wait."

"Sure thing."

"….."

It wasn't the best, nor the worst of moments in Annabeth's life. But it was a moment where she asked her crush to the dance. And that moment was special enough to her.

 **Plot consistency? What's that? As if I would know... Thanks guys for reading. Any commentary and criticism is appreciated. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Travis was never in favor of formalities. So wearing a suit and tie was unbearable to him. He checked himself out in the mirror (still handsome, of course) but he could see how awkward and uncomfortable he was in it. He was trying to figure out how to fix the tie that he ruined. He grunted in frustration as he couldn't get it the fifth time despite watching several videos on it on YouTube.

"Hey," Jason called for him. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Travis said with a wince. His tie was seriously messy. "You bet I am."

Jason tried not to laugh when he saw Travis's mess but it was in vain.

"Hearty har, har," Travis said rolling his eyes. "Laugh all you want."

"Sorry, bro," Jason said, laughing for real this time. "It's just that… you're a mess."

Travis groaned. "Aw man, Katie is going to kill me."

"You'll be fine," Jason tried to reassure him. "Besides, you always seemed to get turned on when she yells at you." He said the last part without trying to laugh.

"Shut up."

Travis and Jason were going to the dance with Katie and Piper. At the party, they were going to meet up with Leo and Calypso. There was no news from Percy or Annabeth, but they were smart enough to keep quiet about it. Maybe they'll be at the party?

Jason was poorly attempting to fix Travis's tie when they heard the doorbell ringing along with a text. "We're here :)", it said.

"Here goes nothing," Travis grumbled. He braced himself as went downstairs with Jason and opened the door for the girl. Honestly, he should have braced himself harder. There stood Katie, absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a short, bright green dress that complimented her slender figure quite well. He tried not to look (honest!) but he saw her mid-thighs exposed to see tanned skin that made him blush. Katie was never the one to wear makeup (too be honest, Travis didn't think she needed to), but her face was padazzled with some voodoo magic that made her wayyy too hot. Sure, Travis embarrassingly that she was always cute and attractive but she looks too beautiful in Travis's eyes. "Hey," Travis managed to blurt when he saw her. He saw Piper in the corner of his eyes walking towards Jason and could tell that they were doing some "couple-flirting", but at the moment, Travis was a bit too distracted with Ms. Gardener.

Katie smiled back at him. "Hey yourself."

"You seemed to go all out," Travis tried to make a small comment about it without seeming like he stared at her for too long.

"Yeah," she said somewhat sheepishly. "You like it?" There was a glitter in her eyes that seemed to be expecting a certain answer.

It was Travis's turn to be sheepish. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, you look gre- er, I mean you look pretty goo- ummm." He tried to recollect himself without sounding too much like a fool. "You look great," he managed to say.

Katie gave him an earnest smile, but somehow there was something else in her eyes that he noticed. But before he could ask her what's wrong, she commented on how his tie was messed up. "Stoll, you messed up your tie. Here, let me deal with that."

If his face wasn't burning already, that seemed to have done the trick. She was so close to him, trying to fix his tie. He found himself staring at her face, bristled with concentration. Her brown hair was curled, like a princess. The earring she wore glittered with the light. At that moment, all Travis could do was stare at her lips and realized how kissable she was at the moment. Geez, Travis was a mess. He tried to look away, but it was no use. "Hey, try not to fidget so much!" is a response that he would get when he attempted to.

"Okay, all done!" Katie said, beaming with pride. She took a step back to stare at the art. Not just the tie, but also Travis's face. She didn't want to tell him that she was staring at Travis and couldn't help but think how kissable he was at the moment (but don't tell Travis that). Needless to say, it was her turn to blush.

"If you guys are done with the sexual tension," Connor Stoll, Travis's younger brother, interjected. "You guys can go now."

Travis glared at Connor for ruining the moment. Travis forgets at the moment that they were meeting at his house. Thus, more room for family embarrassment.

"Sure thing," Jason said. He rummaged through his pocket to find his car keys. He looked toward the rest of the group. "You guys all set?"

"Sure, if that thing you call a car isn't going to kill us this time." Travis retorted. Katie rolled her eyes at his witticism while Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey," Jason sounded offended. "Tempest is a great car and he never let me down."

Everyone sighed as Jason was trying to defend the junk that was his car. Jason grumbled in his response. "I'll watch the breaks this time."

Jason was driving as Piper accompanied him in the shotgun seat. Travis and Katie were sitting in the back. Jason was busy chatting with Piper, while Travis noticed how silent Katie was. No sarcasm, witty comments. She wasn't really talking which seemed strange.

"Hey," Travis said, poking at her in childish behavior to lighten the mood. "You okay?"

Katie seemed to force a smile. "Yeah, I think so."

Travis knew something was bothering her. "Hey," he said. "Tell me what's wrong." He looked at her with concern.

Katie merely shrugged. "I guess I just don't think I feel comfortable in my skin at the moment."

Travis sat there, trying to understand what she meant by that. And Katie knew he was confused as well.

"What I mean," Katie said. "Is that I'm not used to this-" she gestured over her dress and self- "or this," as she gestured over the entire care as if it symbolized parties.

"The makeup? The scanty dress? The high heels? This isn't me, Travis and you know that."

"But you look great," Travis said dumbly.

"See what I mean?" Katie sighed in frustration. "I don't mean to sound bratty here, I really don't. But it seems like you're more attracted to me looking like a popular sorority white girl than I do as myself."

"Wait," Travis said, taking offense to her comments. "If I would-"

"And we're here!" Jason said, taking no sign that he was paying attention to what the couple in the back were arguing over.

"Great," Travis said sarcastically as they got out of the car.

The school did a pretty good job with the party, Travis admitted. The dimly lit lights created a nice mood and he saw that the DJs they hired wasn't so bad with the music choices. He remembered how Will's dad, Apollo, tried to volunteer for the job, but the high school politely said that they already had some people in mind. The party was held in a large room as he saw balloons and confetti's everywhere. It looked like a stereotypical party, except that they had the budget to make better. But despite how the party looked, all Travis could do was think about the comment that Katie made and was considering how to console with her about it.

"Hey Kitkat," Travis reached for Katie, trying to assure her about everything, but before he could do any of that, he was interrupted by his friends.

"What's up everyone?" Leo said with a grin as he showed up along with Calypso. Travis not to look too annoyed at his friends as they continued to trickle in, interrupting his moments with Katie. All Katie did was cross her arms, looking unamused. Soon enough, the whole gang was there. Even Percy and Annabeth.

"Alright, everyone. Let's dance!" Leo said with a big whoop. Everyone cheered as they entered the dance floor, hoping to bop to Bruno Mars and his song, "That's What I Like". How high school of them to do so.

Despite the head bopping, despite the jumping, despite screaming on the top of his lungs the lyrics of "Mr. Brightside", Travis was distracted thinking about Katie at the back of his mind. All he could do was hope to have a chance to talk to her about it. And soon enough, there was a slow song that came on that allowed to do just that.

Travis looked everywhere to find her. "Katie, where are you?" he shouted. Soon enough, he felt a hand reach and grab his.

"I'm right here, idiot," she said. Her face was red with embarrassment and sweat. "No need to shout it out to the entire school."

"Oh, sorry about that," Travis said.

There they were, slowing dancing with each other to the song of "Say You Won't Let Go", James Arthur. They stood there in awkward silence until Travis muttered the courage to speak what was on his mind.

"Hey," he started to say. "I just wanted to let you know, I'm so-"

"I'm sorry," Katie interjected before he apologized.

Travis looked confused. "What for?"

Katie sighed. "I said I'm sorry."

Travis frowned. "But you don't need to."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for being unnecessary about all of this. I was just insecure about myself so I just accused you of liking me only when I looked like someone else."

"But that's the thing, KitKat," Travis said as he inched closer to her face. They were so close to kissing. Katie whimpered as she could smell the cologne on him and see her reflection in his pupil. He continued. "Even if you think you look like a basic white girl, you're not. I was attracted to you in a dress because it was _you_ in the dress. It wasn't the makeup. It wasn't the high heels or the perfume. It wasn't even the lingerie that I could see when I glance down. Erm, okay, maybe it had slightly to do-"

"Travis!" she scolded. Her face was mortified when she heard what he accidentally saw.

"Um, where was I? Oh yeah. Katie! Don't sell yourself short. You're still the Katie Gardner who yells, screams and scolds for everything I do. Regardless of whether or not you're a dress, sweatpants, or jeans, you're still Katie. And I love that you're still you no matter what you do or wear. I hope you don't forget about that."

The silence between them made him nervous. He saw how she was smiling as they swayed to the rhythm of the music. "What?" he asked nervously.

"You just said it," she with a sincere smile. "You just said you love me."

Travis realized now what he just did. "Um, I mean, if that's what you want. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. If that's okay with you, that is. I mean, er, if that-"

"Travis?" she asked as the music changed to a faster tempo song.

"…yeah?" he nervously asked.

"You talk too much," she said as she mustered up all her courage to tiptoe up and kiss him.

Their lips met and Travis didn't know what to do. He felt his brain fold itself and implode.

"Uh duh," he tried to say something coherent. And all Katie did was laugh.

"Just shut up and dance with me," Katie said as she danced to the music faster and naturally.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied as he did the same. So both took their time to dance together, riding the rhythm of romance as they intertwined. Hearts crossed. Fingers touching. And perhaps the sweetest of all, conjoined laughter together as they enjoined the time together for the night.

As Katie and Travis were talking, so too were Jason and Piper. They were slow dancing as well, having a discussion of their own. First, they slowly danced to music. The distance between them was awkward, not too far for people to notice, but close enough where they can enjoy each other's presence. Just like their relationship at the moment.

It wasn't until Piper made an abrupt comment that made Jason have a heart attack.

"What are we?"

Jason flinched. "Huh?"

"I mean," Piper bit her lips, trying not to sound too upset. "What are we? We're saying we're not dating, but we're far closer than that. What are we, Grace? And don't give me a bs answer."

Jason knew Piper was a no-nonsense girl. And he respected that about her. So he gave her an answer that was honest.

"I don't know," he admitted. He felt ashamed as if he somehow failed her. "I don't know."

Piper nodded her head. "I understand. I feel that way too."

Jason shook his head as he ridiculed himself. What was so hard about it? Piper was (extremely) beautiful, smart, funny, and caring. She even showed interest in him. What was so hard about saying that they were dating. What was holding them back? As they swayed with the music, he felt drawn to her eyes, in which he immediately pulled back. As he found himself embarrassed over such action, he then finally understood his problem.

"I understand now," Jason said with an epiphany. Piper looked confused and waited for him to continue on.

"My father was never the one to be good at relationships. He frequently cheated on his wife all the time. I am a bastard. No, it's okay. I accepted my birth," he said as he saw how Piper tried to protest his own comments about himself. "Point is, I saw how corrosive relationships could be, so I didn't trust myself with one. I guess I'm saying is that I want you to trust me, I really do. But I'm not sure if I'm able to be that person you can trust. Will you tr-"

Before Jason could finish his speech, Piper leaned forward to kiss him. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

Stars were flying over his head after the kiss. "Yes," he admitted.

"My family has issues too," she admitted. "My mother is, unfortunately, a famous actress, so she has flings all the time. But my fathers okay with it. Often times, he's not around so I do have some trust issues, myself. I want to trust you, Jason, I really do. It's going to take time for me to be able to do that for you. Will you be patient enough fo-"

This time, it was Jason's turn to interrupt her. He leaned forward to kiss her and quench her own insecurity.

"Yes," he stated as he thought Piper blushing was a cute sight to see. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, Pipes."

She bashfully smiled as they held each other closer together.

So there they were, dancing as they promised each other that they will be patient. As people often grow as a person alone, there will be moments when people grow together. Often times, those moments are what we call 'relationships'.

 **Alright, everyone! The end of the story is almost here! Stay tuned to see my favorite couples (Caleo and Percabeth) end their arc in my story!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The party was fun for Leo. He didn't mean to force himself saying that cause it wasn't true. Leo was having fun. Leo was having _fun_. Leo was havi- Oh who was he kidding, Leo was too distracted to be having 'fun'.

The realization came to Leo as he finally comprehended the fact that Beckendorf was going to MIT for college. This was news to him at the time. He was shocked at the time, he now realizes that it shouldn't have been a surprise for Leo. Beckendorf was a genius and cool. He appealed to both the nerds and the jocks at the school. That was something. Of course, the college talk made Leo consider about his own future, to which Leo was quite ready for. To be honest, Leo hated talking about college and he hated talking about the future. He hated change. Why couldn't things be just the way there are? He didn't want Beckendorf to leave the workshop. He didn't want to graduate and he didn't want to leave anywhere. He had good friends, a good school, and overall a comfortable life. Why did things have to change?

As he was cursing the world and time itself, he felt bad for being a bad date for Calypso. He didn't try to be, he really didn't, but he couldn't help but have his high school existential crisis at the party. It's an everyday problem for all of us.

Calypso was laughing as she wiped a sweat off her brow when she came outside the dance hall to join Leo. She seemed in a really good mood and Leo thought she was cute when she laughed.

"Hey," Calypso, despite her laughing, noticed Leo's mood. "What's troubling you?"

Leo shrugged. "It's nothing, sunshine. Not anything this bad boy can't handle."

"I know you, Repair Boy," she said. Calypso crossed her arms and waited.

There was an awkward silence as Calypso was attempting to pry an answer off of Leo while he did his best to stay quiet (which doesn't happen often).

"Geez," she said, rolling her eyes. "You sure are stubborn."

He stuck his tongue out in retaliation. "You're the one to talk."

"Touché. But I'm not saying this to insult you, Leo. I'm saying this out of my own concern for you. So please, be honest with me."

Leo sighed. He always hated it when she got sincere with him.

"I don't like change."

"Hm?"

"I said," Leo said with a struggle. "I don't like change. I don't like the idea of Charlie leaving me alone in the workshop."

"Hey," she sternly said. "You're not alone anymore. You have me now."

"I- I know, but still," Leo said. "I have a feeling that this is going to be the last time this happens. Things change. Nothing lasts forever in life. Soon enough, we're all going to college. I know, I know, that's in a year or so but I don't want it to happen."

"How so?" she gently asked.

"I finally found friends, Calypso. For the longest time, I was alone. I finally found a place where I feel like I truly belong and it doesn't feel good to know that it's not going to last. I'm going to be out of place again and there's nothing I can do to change that."

Leo sat down, leaning against the wall. He felt the music bump against his back, but he ignored it. Calypso joins him as she sat next to him. He felt himself on a roll so he continued. "Everyone is going to be fine without me. Frank- even if he's shy- is a good dude who's going to make friends easily. Travis? He's such a respectable, funny guy that he's going to find his own place anywhere he goes. Jason and Percy just naturally attract people. You know that no matter where they go, people will follow them. And me? I'm no use. I'm going to be the seventh wheel again. It's not fair. I finally found a home to care about, and it hurts to know that it's going to be gone."

Calypso sat there, digesting his words carefully. "You're scared to be left alone," she noted.

Leo shrugged, almost as if he was ashamed to admit it. "I mean, yeah. I guess."

She hugged her legs up as she rested her head on her shoulders. Leo stiffened up but Calypso took no notice of his awkwardness. She continued the conversation as if nothing happened. "I used to be afraid being alone too. I mean, I still do. I can still feel trapped in my house."

Leo stared ahead as he remembered when Percy talked about Calypso's past. "You're here now. You're free." He tried to comfort her.

It was Calypso's turn to shrug. "Maybe I am free under legal terms. But I can still feel myself trapped at my home." She shuddered at the thought of it. "This is all new to me."

"Pardon?"

"This," she gestured to the school, her dress, and to Leo. "Everything is new to me. The city, high school, romance…. Everything I thought I would never get to experience is now finally here. And there's something essential that I learned with these recent experiences."

"And what's that?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"Life goes on, Leo," she simply stated.

"Excuse me?" Le asked incredulously. "You mean to tell me that after all I've been saying, all you got to say is to 'suck it up'?"

Calypso sighed. "No! Of course, that's not what I meant. But Leo, change is inevitable in life."

"I know, that's why it sucks."

Calypso just shook her head but gave him a meaningful smile. "Yeah, change is inevitable, but don't you get it?"

"Get what?" he asked.

"That everything that happens to you is temporary. So that you're allowed to truly appreciate the good times when they come and you're truly allowed to be patient for the bad times. I always wanted a life worth living for as a kid. Now, I have it and I'm grateful for the fact that it's always changing."

"There are better things ahead, Leo," she stated. "And in my life, those better things was you." She turned her head so that she could kiss his cheeks. "And you said you're alone?" she said after she kissed him. "Well guess what? You're stuck with me, Repair Boy. You got plenty of company to keep."

Leo tried to stop himself from stuttering or blushing too hard. "Whatever, Sunshine," he tried to say. "You're too annoying to keep around."

Calypso smiled. "So you want me gone then?" she asked.

"No," he mumbled. "Your annoyance happens to match my annoyance as well."

Calypso laughed and kissed him again. "I'm glad to know that I'm warming up to you." She picked herself up and dusted off her dress. "Come on, let's go back to the dance. I'm sure your friends are waiting for. Like always." She reached out her hand.

Leo gave a massive grin. "You bet, Sunshine." And took her hand.

They walked back to the dance. Leo didn't know what the future was waiting for him, but in the end, he thinks he's going to be fine. In fact, the future doesn't seem so scary to him at all. It just might be warming up to him. Just like someone he happened to know…

After he painfully witnessed the couples (who were, unfortunately, his friends) make out with each other, he wanted to call it a night. Despite the great song that was playing, Percy decided to step out of the dance floor and look for the blondie princess. He felt himself smile when he first saw her leaning across the wall, but his smile melted when he saw that she was frowning. Maybe he was supposed to be slowing with Annabeth? If he was supposed to, well then he screwed up big time. He let out a big breath as he prepared himself to go talk to her.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey, yourself," Annabeth said, slightly annoyed at him.

"Sorry, about that." Percy winced as he could see that she was clearly annoyed.

"Sorry about what?" she demanded as she crossed her arms.

"You know… er, the dancey thingy?" he helplessly gestured toward the dance floor.

She gave him a smirk. "You're darn right about the 'dancey thingy'. You owe me a slow dance."

Percy felt himself smile as her comment. Maybe next time, he thought. "Of course, Blondie." He then reached for her hand and gestured over the exit. "Come on," he said. "Let's ditch this party." He gave her a wink.

Annabeth blushed, but it was too dark for Percy to see. "Go where? I'm not going anywhere if what you-"

"No sex," Percy blurted, not realizing that what he was suggesting sounded very dirty. "Sorry, I meant that there's a special place I wanted to show you."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows in skepticism but shrugged it off. "Alright, Seaweed Brain. Show me this magical place."

Percy gave her a big grin that made her look away. "You won't regret it."

They were on the way to 'the place' in his car, _Blackjack,_ when Percy started a conversation. "So what did you think of the party?" he asked.

Annabeth shrugged at the shotgun seat. "Oh, it was good. It would have been better if I wasn't stood out by my date during the slow dance." She playfully poked Percy's arm each syllable she spoke.

"Hey, hey, hey," Percy tried to defend himself good heartily. "I said I was sorry. I told you I will make it up to you."

"And what do you have in mind? I can be very unforgiving Seaweed Brain."

Percy shrugged as he pretended to consider his options. "Oh, I don't know. This?" He pointed at the place he was referring to before. They have arrived to the place and Annabeth eyed the place with surprise and wonder.

To say the least, it was a swimming pool. But that was an understatement. There were swimming lanes, slides, diving boards, and practically everything you ever needed was there. Annabeth looked at the place in disbelief. "Percy, this is amazing! But I didn't bring a swimming suit."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Percy dismissed the problem. Luckily, he came prepared. "Check the trunk and you'll see that Piper helped me out by stealing your swimsuit back."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "So you came prepared."

Percy gave her a grin. "Of course, you ready for a swim?"

The chilly November night made the jacuzzi all the better in their mind. Percy sighed in content as he felt the breeze hit his face and felt the warmth of the pool. "This place is amazing," Annabeth said, to which, Percy agreed.

"I'm surprised no one is here," Annabeth noted as she looked around.

Percy smiled. "Well, it is a closing day."

Annabeth frowned. "Does that mean we're trespassing?"

Percy laughed. "No, not at all. I get to have a free pass here."

"Why is that?"

"This place was dedicated to my father."

Annabeth tilted her head in confusion. Percy noticed it and continued on. "When my Father died, Mr. Grace and Mr. di Angelo thought it would be fitting to make a memorial place for my father. Mr. Grace wanted to be all seriousy and grim, but Apollo and Hermes suggested a pool area. They thought it best represented his spirits."

Annabeth looked around the place with new awe. She then understood what the place meant to him. "Aw, Percy, I'm so sorry."

Percy shrugged. "It's okay. It's nice actually to have a place that was meant for my dad. Whenever I feel like I don't remember much about my Father or if I don't feel like I'm much, I would come here. I would to swim or just try to feel like my Father was around here. See that over there?" he pointed towards a small European shrine with a cross and an olive tree nearby. "It says "to Barnacle Beard", which I thought was fitting." He said it with a sad smile.

Annabeth moved closer to Percy as she tried to comfort him. "I'm so sorry, Percy." She said. "I really don't know what to say."

"Nothing really," Percy admitted. "As you said before, I was thinking about the future and I thought of this place. I wanted to make my Father proud of me, just like I am of him."

"I know he would be, Percy," Annabeth reassured him.

Percy glanced at her. "You really think so?"

"I'm certain of it," Annabeth said. "Say, isn't that an olive tree?"

Percy glanced back at the shrine and couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that was from your mom. They used to argue all the time, but she planted the tree as reconciliation and respect. It's kind of touching actually."

Annabeth reminded herself to thank her mother for that. "Is this why you wanted me to take me here? Percy, I'm so honored. Thank you."

Percy blushed at her sincerity. "Don't mention it," he tried to wave it off but he was clearly happy too. "I just thought it was a good place to start."

Annabeth nodded as she wadded closer to him. They inched closer and closer together. "Anything on your mind?" she asked when they could practically feel their breaths from each other.

"In fact," Percy said with a smirk. "I do."

Annabeth smiled. He was too cute sometimes. "And what could that be?"

"This."

Whatever Percy did, that was only something a pro could do. He practically somersaulted in the air and then the water, grabbing Annabeth along with him.

After they reached surface again, Percy was busying laughing. "Percy! What was that for?" Annabeth yelled, not at all prepared for what just happened. Percy was busy enjoying the prank he pulled when an idea came to her. "You're were very bad to do that." She purred.

Percy stopped as the tone of her voice made him very, very scared, yet very aware. She inched closer to him, tracing a finger across his chest. She tried to ignore the blushing on her face as she felt his muscular chest and carry on with the plan. "You know, I just might have to-" she didn't stop to finish her sentence as she judo flipped Percy. Percy found himself underwater as Annabeth was on top of him. They were both smiling after what happened and Percy could see how truly beautiful Annabeth looked. Even if they were underwater, breathing could wait. Right now, Percy was too busy noticing how beautiful Annabeth was at the moment. Needless to say, they were both sharing air anyways shortly after. It was, indeed, a pretty swell underwater kiss that Percy ever had.

They both gasped for air as they reached for the surface. Both Percy and Annabeth were breathless as they tried to comprehend what has happened.

"Jeez, Blondie," Percy said laughing while furiously blushing at the same time. "What was that all about?"

"Hey now," Annabeth retaliated, but she too was laughing. "I could say the same thing about you."

"That's not fair, you're the one who judo flipped me underwater!"

"You're the one who committed two flips in the first place!"

Percy grinned as he threw his hands up in defeat. "Aw, come on! You are so not making this easy for me."

It was then when Annabeth warped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm never making things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When they kissed, Percy felt that his brain was melting. He felt some sparks in his gut and a tingly sensation on his tongue.

Yeah, Percy decided. This was definitely something he could get used to.

 **The end guys. I mean, not really because there is an epilogue I'm going to write, so I'll leave my speech there.**


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue-

Percy watched as the graduation cap in the air fly towards Jason's head. Bullseye. He felt himself laugh as he watched Jason confused and look around to see who did it.

High School was over for them. He felt a bittersweet smile rise as he tried to understand the meaning behind it. It was already been about two years since the girls came into their lives and flipped it upside down. There were good times and there were dramatic times. Moments of tears and moments of pure happiness. To Percy, every moment that has happened was something worth remembering.

After the graduation was over, he met up with the group to go celebrate.

"Whoop!" Travis yelled as he slung an around Katie in excitement. "We're finally free!"

Katie smiled at his antics as she crossed her arms. The couple had their moments of arguing and fighting, but they always made up in the end. Somehow. Travis was able to get a scholarship to Olympus University for Track. Katie, being all nature-y she is, was going to Dartmouth. It was a long distance relationship and those types of things never tended to work out for people, but Percy thinks that they will manage. They annoyed each other too much to break up.

Jason rolled his eyes with good nature his antics. He, of course, was going to Olympus University along with Travis. Piper got in as well, so the trio was going to see what the university has in store for them.

Percy saw Leo laugh as joined Travis. Calypso smiled as she tugged him to quiet down because they were in public. That couple was a particular one. Calypso said she wanted to take a gap year. "I need to see the world more," she tried to explain. It was something Percy whole-heartily agreed and supported. What was interesting was Leo and his decision to take a gap year as well. They said that they were interested in touring around Latin America or something. That was something Perc wasn't expecting.

Frank had his path that he was going, which was West Point Academy, while Hazel was still going to be in high school. Nico and Will never said much, but Percy knew that they weren't really going to do anything rash about their future. Rachel was going to be an Artist at RISD and Grover was planning to study environmental science at NYU.

Annabeth was going to Greece, for an opportunity to study up architecture under Dedalus. "Most renown artist," she said. To which, Percy was glad. He didn't know how they were going to manage, but he figured he was too loyal and she was too smart to not make it work out.

As for Percy, himself? He shrugged at the answer. He still had time to think about his future, albeit it was coming soon. But that was something he wanted to think over again, preferably at with consolation with his Father one last time.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth called for him. They were a few steps ahead of him. "Aren't you coming? Everyone is waiting for you."

He noticed his group of friends that he built over the years in high school. After all this time, they were together. He grinned. He loved them too much.

"You bet," he said. He left his place, with school right behind him to catch to Annabeth and his friends.

And he never looked back.

 **THIS IS IT! THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTED AND STUCK WITH ME AS I WROTE THIS STORY. No, but seriously. I hope you guys enjoyed this story stick along for more to come! Thanks again!**


End file.
